Who Needs to be Saved?
by Darkened Memories
Summary: Misao is not your average damsel in distress. When her parents decide an arranged marriage is to be her future she decides to take her future into her own hands. MisaoxAoshi Chapter 12 done and up!
1. Chapter 1 Safety in Running

**Summary:** Misao is not your average damsel in distress. When her parents decide an arranged marriage is to be her future- she decides to take her future into her own hands.

**Darkened Memories: **Disclaimer-First of all, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin-if I did, Kenshin wouldn't have taken so long to show affection for Kaoru.

**Misao:** Geez, you need a life.

**DM:** True, but who cares?

**Misao:** -shrugs- Whatever.

**DM:** Okay, on with the story! I'll strangle Misao later.

**Misao:** -flame in eyes- What did you say!

_**--Chapter 1-Safety in Running--**_

Tiptoeing stealthily from her room, she peered around the corner to see if that nosy maid her parents had hired to spy on her was awake. Sure enough, the old bat was.

Cursing her luck, she blew at her bangs in frustration. It was going to be harder to get out tonight- but no one was going to stop Makimachi Misao from having her fun, no sir! This only meant she'd have to be very quiet as the only path left was the one that led her past her parent's bedroom door.

Well, if she skipped the one floorboard by the door that creaked horribly, she should be fine.

Tiny planned steps guided her lithe body down the long, dark hall. Pictures of her ancestors stared down at her, reminding the girl of how much of a misfit she was. Shaking off the gloomy thoughts, she concentrated on the task at hand.

'Okay, one step here-then step over the creaky board and I'm home-free!'

Arguing from her parent's room caused her to pause, stop, and listen.

"She's hardly 18!" her mother sounded angry.

"We were married and expecting her at that age!" her father yelled, his voice resounded throughout the room.

Misao frowned darkly, she had a bad feeling about the way their conversation was headed.

"She will be married to Soujiro-sama as planned. Do not try to interfere anymore!"

Her father's heavy steps stomped towards the door.

Misao felt her heart leaping into her throat with fright. Using the skills her old friends and guardian had studiously taught her, she jumped up high and straddled the narrow hall. Praying she was high enough that her ill-tempered father would not notice, she waited with baited breath. Her long, heavy skirts made it hard to keep her position, but she felt fortunate that she had decided against wearing those stupid hoops today.

For the first time tonight, her luck held. Her father did not notice her as he stomped out of the room and into his study.

'Thank you!' she thanked God for having been kind enough to listen to her unspoken plea. At least someone cared a little about her at this point. Silently, she hopped down amidst a flurry of swirling skirts and bolted out of the mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Misao's POV

'I _hate_ these skirts!' I grumbled mentally, for the sixth time that night I had to pick myself up from the ground. Surprisingly, my dress didn't show any signs of dirt... but that could be because both the night and my dress are a dark color. I tend to favor a midnight blue color for my wardrobe, it is helpful to wear dark colors when you sneak out and I love how I look in the color.

Setting off at a fast pace, I tried to think about what I was going to do. No way was I going back there! But, after tripping on my skirts again, I got to thinking maybe it would be a better idea to worry about that after I visit Kaoru.

Slowing down slightly to be better able to see my path, I found myself almost there. Grinning happily, I took time to admire the way the moonlight played on the Himura's house. Hopefully Kenji would still be up, it would be nice to see the infant while he was awake. Though, how Kaoru puts up with Himura is beyond me. He fusses about the two of them so much, it's almost suffocating-though Kaoru seems to thrive under it. At least _he_ cares about his family. And they make a nice couple-it would be nice if I were as lucky as she was.

'Baka! This is not the time to be thinking about that!' Shaking my head to clear those troublesome thoughts, I reach the large house. My thin boots made soft clicking sounds against the brightly polished wood of their veranda. The lights were still on in several rooms, so Kaoru and Himura should still be up.

Gingerly reaching to knock on the front porch, I was greatly surprised to see the door open before I could knock. Emitting a small shriek, I fell backwards and landed hard on my rump. Glaring up at Himura who was smiling cheerfully down at me,I slowly rose to my feet.

"What the h-" I started to yell before he clamped a hand over my mouth. I had to hand it to Himura, the man was fast.

"Please be quiet, Misao-dono. Kenji finally is asleep, that he is." he released me after he brought he inside. Closing the door behind him, he stared in silence at me. A red eyebrow shot up, as he took in my appearance.

"What!" I was tempted to yell at him, but I didn't want to wake Kenji and face Kaoru's wrath. The girl's scary when angered.

"Hi, Misao-chan! What brings you here-" Kaoru paused as she entered the room. She also stared at me, it was like I had sprouted an extra head!

"What!" I repeated, growing angry. "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"..." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, then back at me. "Sessha will go make tea."

Kaoru grabbed my hand and pulled me in front of a large mirror located on the east wall of the room. Wordlessly I stared into it... then my jaw dropped slightly. My dress wasn't too dirty, fortunately, but my face and hand were smudged with dirt. I was immensely grateful that the Himura's had had the grace to not burst out laughing at the mere sight of my appearance.

Angry tears filled my teal blue eyes as I scrubbed at my face with a sleeve. I wouldn't look like this if I hadn't heard my father's decision concerning my future. That and the stupid dress. I decided then and there that when and if I ran away- pffft, forget if, who'd want to stay after hearing that? And have you seen Soujiro-san? Scary... that perpetual smile of his...

Kaoru gently stopped me and handed me a handkerchief. Getting a good deal of the dirt off, I risked another look at myself. My reflection appeared much more presentable than before, though my skin was faintly red where I had rubbed.

"Are you okay, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked quietly her crystal-blue eyes searched my face, trying to pick up on any emotion that presented itself.

I immediately schooled my features into my favorite mask, the bright and cheerful Misao everyone loves to see. "Of course, I was just mad that I fell so much." Gesturing towards my long skirts that swept to the floor, "I still can't get used to them, but I don't think I'm the type to wear these kind of things." I was surprised at the slightly bitter laugh that followed, and apparently Kaoru was too. She turned a stern eye upon me and used her few extra inches to tower over me-I swear that if I wore higher heeled shoes she wouldn't be able to do that to me.

Giving me a no-nonsense look, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Misao-" she stated in a warning tone of voice.

Crap. That stupid laugh gave me away... _crap_. I _knew_ I should've gotten some extra sleep this morning, it's much easier to control these things when you're not drop-dead tired. A sigh escaped my lips, then my ears caught the sound of tea cups clinking against plates. 'Thank goodness for your excellent timing, Himura!' Hopefully that would get Kaoru off my case.

He set the tea tray down, then gave me that look. I hate it when he does that. You know he's got to be an expert at reading people's emotions, he was a famous fighter in a ton of wars and all. Besides, you don't get to be promoted to general for nothing, right?

I laughed a little nervously and backed away slowly. "Well, I just dropped by to say hi, so I'll be going now. Ja ne!" I made a mad dash towards the door, managed not to get tangled up in my skirts, then lo and behold- Himura stood at the entrance, blocking my way. 'No luck for me.' "Move, Himura!" growling as I tried to slip past him, I felt myself hoisted into the air. Glaring over my shoulder at the highly-irksome-at-this-point-red-head, I tried to kick and struggle. Unfortunately, Himura has a vice-like grip.

"Let me down!" I yelled loudly, screw waking up the kid-I was mad as Hades and was going to show it.

"Misao-dono, if you would just tell us what's wrong." Kenshin dodged a petite fist as he shot a look at Kaoru who had asked him to grab the irate girl in the first place.

I fell limp in his arms, maybe playing dead would work?

"Misao-dono?" he asked, his tone telling me that he hadn't bought it.

A loud wail broke the following silence. Oops, I had to go and wake up Kenji... now Kaoru wouldn't let me go peacefully. I inwardly cursed my luck for the second time that night.

Kaoru hastened out of the room and soon returned with a now silent bundle of blankets. A small tuft of red hair could be seen at the top. I couldn't help but smile at the picture it presented.

Himura deposited me on an armchair, then kneeled down in front of it to look me in the eye. "Please tell Sessha what is bothering you, Misao-dono."

Kaoru padded over and sat on one of the chair's arms. "Yes, Misao-chan, you'll feel better if you do." she coaxed, the look in her eyes telling me I was correct in my assumption that she wouldn't let me go peacefully. 'Misery, thy name is Makimachi Misao.'

I rolled my eyes subconsciously as I shifted fitfully against the chair. Noticing that was not working either, for both their looks told me plainly that they were waiting for an answer, I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine! You want to know! My belligerent, horrible excuse for a father is going to force me into an arranged marriage!" I glared fiercely at the two, "Happy now? Can I go?" "Please?" I added as an afterthought.

"What!" Kaoru stared at me, I was really starting to tire of this.

"Must I repeat myself?" I asked wearily, trying to squash that bad temper that seemed to be flaring up too quickly tonight.

Himura studied me intently, I guess trying to decide what to do about my news. "Whom are you to wed?"

"Huh?" I glanced up into violet eyes, "Oh, Soujiro-san."

The man frowned at the name, "You should not be involved with that man, Misao-dono. He is not... involved with a good group." he finished, seeming to have chosen his last words carefully. He stood up and moved to stand by Kaoru.

"I know that." sighing, I closed my eyes and slumped into the chair. "So," I opened one eye to look at them, "what do I do about it?"

"You could stay here!" Kaoru invited, "I'd love to have your company, and I'm sure that we could find a way to get some of your things here."

I shook my head, "No, my father would find me... and if he didn't, Gramps would."

Himura nodded in agreement, "Hai, Okina-dono would find you." He closed his eyes in thought.

Kaoru looked unhappy at the thought that she couldn't help, but what could they do? Maybe buy me a ticket out of the country, yes, that would be perfect.

Himura opened his eyes to glance at the now sleeping bundle in Kaoru's arms. "We'll find someway to help you, Misao-dono."

I gave him a tired smile, "Thanks, Himura." I stood up and stretched, "Well, I better get going. G'night you guys."

They bid me a goodnight as I headed out the door. I need to pay a visit to the docks, haven't done that in a while. Sitting there listening to the sounds of the wind and waves always soothed my frazzled nerves.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

--END NOTES--

Misao is around 18-19, couldn't quite decide on the age, but I figured that was a good age bracket. Kenshin and Kaoru, if you didn't figure that out already, are married in this fic. I couldn't resist, lol. Besides, Kenji is sooooooo kawaii. I also gave Misao fictional parents in this fic, just so I could avoid disruptions with future plot lines. I have plans for the Oniwabanshu, and it doesn't involve them being more than guardians for her right now. I know this was kinda short, but I'll make the rest longer. Are they too OOC? I tried to keep them in character... but it didn't quite work...

**DM:** So what did you think?

**Misao:** It sucked.

**DM:** I was asking the readers.

**Misao:** -ignoring DM's comment- Aoshi-sama wasn't in it at all! -wails-

**DM: -**flips through notes- He'll come in the next chapter.

**Misao:** He should be in THIS one! How could you ignore my Aoshi-sama!

**DM:** ... -rolls eyes-

**Misao:** -now holding half-dozen kunai- Change it!

**DM:** I need a new co-host... -looks around- Ah! Kenshin! You'll do! -picks the peaceful character-

**Kenshin:** Oro?

**Misao:** Hey! Wait! You can't fire me!

**DM:** I can't? Besides, Kenshin will protect me from your over-use of kunai. Right, Kenshin?

**Kenshin:** ... -sweatdrop- Maa, maa, Misao-dono, Darkened Memories-dono...

**DM:** You didn't answer the question. -dark glare-

**Kaoru:** Kenshin! I was supposed to be the next co-host!

**Kenshin:** Oro...

**DM:** Well, please review and tell me what you think! I have a lot planned for this story, but I'd like to know what ya'll think. Next update will be the 25th latest. Ja ne!

**Misao:** Wait! You still didn't change the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Itachi Musume no Kokoro

**Misao:** Now remember, you promised Aoshi would be in this chapter!

**DM:** Actually, I only _said_ he'd be here-no promises were made.

**Misao:** -whips out kunai- You _said_-

**DM:** -sigh- He is in this one, okay?

**Misao:** -settles down and smirks- That's more like it.

**DM:** Yeah, yeah... okay, next chapter Aoshi is going to be my co-host.

**Misao:** What!

**DM:** He won't bother me seeing as how he won't talk very much.

**Misao:** -glare- I'll talk to Aoshi-sama! He won't let you do this to me!

**DM:** Okay, as I'm sure you don't want to see Misao's temper tantrum progress, let's continue with the story. Oh, and here's my Disclaimer- Don't own Rurouni Kenshin as it belongs to Watsuki-san, etc. Wish I did, but not all wishes come true, ne? lol  
I also wish to thank those who reviewed, I am _very_ happy that you guys like this story! Hopefully I won't disappoint anyone.

_**--Chapter 2-Itachi Musume no Kokoro (Weasel Girl's Heart)--**_

A small despondent figure cloaked in moonlight and shadows could be seen slowly making it way down to the docks. The gentle lullaby of the wind and waves caressed her face and ears as she sat on the edge, letting the hem of her dress drape down into the dark salty water.

The dark waves splashed gently and rhythmically against the water-stained supports. Misao softly kicked her heels against the wooden column beneath her in time to the waves' beat. Not even this could soothe her tonight.

Gazing forlornly up at the silver orb set in the center of a raven-black sky, she sighed and fingered the tie at the end of her long ebony braid. Tears gathered in her teal blue eyes as she pondered her fate. "Doushite?(1)" she whispered as crystalline tears threatened to fall.

**Misao's POV**

'I'm an idiot!' I yelled at myself inwardly. Wiping the traitorous tears away roughly, I glared at my reflection. It glared right back at me, and I found myself almost surprised at how I looked. It's hard to envision myself without a smile... so I guess it's a shock for anyone who knows me to see me glare or frown with any real meaning to it.

Moot point, ne? It really doesn't matter what the others think of me, but I find myself wanting them to think well of me. I'm such a sad person, not shallow mind you! I'm there when my friends need me, and am respected for that. But sometimes, I wish I could express more than just the happy/cheerful side of me and not be looked down upon for it.

Drunken slurs came into my range of hearing. 'Great, drunks... probably sailors.' And me not in my uniform that Okon and Omasu had generously given to me a few years ago. Ah well, they won't be able to do anything to me, even if I'm in this confounded dress.

A smirk played about my lips as I slowly stood up to watch them. Apparantly they had been eyeing me for a while, especially the biggest member of their party. I was so grateful that it was dark, if I had seen them in daylight, they probably would've looked a hundred times worse. Even now I could feel my skin crawling from the lecherous looks they sent my way. There only seemed to be four of them, no problem.

Finally the large brute lumbered forward and leered down at me. "Where ya headed?"

Hnn, it seems he wasn't as intoxicated as his companions. Smiling up at him I answered, "Nowhere with you, ugly."

It didn't seem like he liked that answer too much, because he tried to grab me. Heh, no man who depends on strength alone will ever be able to capture me(2). Like that neanderthal creature could figure it out. I dodged swiftly, and aimed a well-aimed kick at his groin. Now, I know my strength isn't at all where I'd like it to be-but I _had_ developed my skills over the years, and at least my kicks do some damage, as evidenced by the slumped over and groaning sailor.

"Now yer gonna git it!" the rest of the group shouted.

"What horrible grammar! What would your mothers say?" I couldn't resist taunting as I dodged a few more. After evading a particularly close punch, I decided to inflict some damage of my own. Gathering together five or six kunai from the hidden pocket in my sleeve, I aimed. "Kansatsu Tobikunai!"

Every kunai found its mark. The men loosed a loud and long stream of vile curses.

"Tch, is that the mouth you kiss your mother with?" I asked as I quickly retrieved three of the daggers.

Then they decided to rush me. Heh, not good. I could take them if they would just keep apart, much easier. Still, I could take them-they're intoxicated.

A tall, dark shadow quickly appeared in front of me and moved me back.

"Hey! What are you-" I stopped as I noticed the "shadow" as I dubbed the person... I guessing it to be a he- goodness knows I've never seen a woman that tall or built like that-unsheathe a twin pair of kodachi. I got a very good seat to watch as he annihilated the men. Blood and bits of flesh and bone and things I probably don't want to identify, splashed against my face and dripped almost sickeningly down my face and neck. There was next to no noise as he moved like a wraith, killing with no remorse. What kind of person was this "shadow"! I had this feeling that if I knew, I'd probably would be sinking myself into something I would never be able to get back out of.

I then noticed the way the moonlight played against my shadow's hair and face as he turned to face me, calmly flicking the blood of his blades. '_Wow_' was the only coherent thought that came to my mind... then my gaze dropped to his eyes. Emotionless orbs of ice blue gazed unblinkingly back into mine. That's when anger kicked in. Who did he think he _was_?

"What the heck did you think you're doing? I was perfectly fine! And you ruined my favorite dock! Do you realize those bloodstains won't ever go away?" Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little, but he did ruin my favorite dock. I would never be able to go there again to relax, this would always haunt my memories. Time to pick out another dock to haunt at night.

Shadow smirked at me, not very noticeable, but it was still there. My level of anger at this point was starting to head towards the "danger! do not exceed past this level!" point. Pulling out my last four kunai, I prepared myself to attack. Then, I noticed something.

It was there. Hard to see, especially in the moon's dim light, but it was there. He looked... for lack of other terms-lost and lonely.

I blinked, unsure that I had really seen that. Lowering my kunai, I unconsciously took a step forward to take another look. It was gone, almost as quickly as it had been there. But... I'm sure that I had seen it, hadn't I?

The smirk had disappeared as well. Sheathing his kodachi, he turned to leave.

"Hey! What's your name?" I yelled as his figure started to become swallowed by the engulfing darkness.

Ice blue eyes looked back at me, an almost startling effect against the blackness of everything else. He looked away and continued walking, making almost no sound. 'Just like Himura.' I found myself thinking.

"Shinomori Aoshi." I heard him say softly, yet it carried to my ears as well as if he had been standing right by my side. I couldn't help but find myself liking the sound of his voice. Deep, dark, and mysterious. Hmmm... now, wasn't that part of my "perfect man list"?

"So my Shadow has a name." I laughed softly to myself, then grimaced as he paused a little at what I had uttered. 'Oh dear, Shadow has excellent hearing...' I gathered my courage, pretended I hadn't noticed he had heard me, and yelled, "I'm Makimachi Misao!"

I watched until the darkness swallowed him completely, then pouted at the fact that he hadn't stayed longer. But what was I to expect? I had yelled at the man and hadn't thanked him for helping me-even though I didn't need it. Still-no man had never left me alone! Especially at night, usually they fought for the honor to walkme home. Hmm... this man was interesting...

----------------------------------------------------------------x

I slipped back into the house without any problems. That was fairly normal, there was only twice that I can remember coming close to getting caught. Not fun, I can assure you, it scared me half to death and probably took some years off my life, but I was never caught. Don't plan on starting now, in any case.

Now, before I left, I had arranged my bed and various items to make it seem as if I was sound asleep in bed. As an aspiring kunoichi, taught by members ofthe Oniwabanshu themselves, I was not about to let myself be careless and turned in by that busu of a maid. But, it turns out, she's not very good at her job. She falls asleep _very_ quickly-after studying her sleeping patterns for two weeks, I think I would know. Still, better safe than sorry, right? So, every night I put 'myself' to bed.

Hightailing it to the washroom to scrub off the blood and... you know, I really don't want to think about what I'm washing off. It doesn't bother me in the least, it's just kind of disgusting to think I have pieces of those men on me. Making sure to remove the water myself and pour in fresh water for the morning, I dumped the soiled water out of my window. My room faces the forest, perfect if you like to stare at trees. I've always pictured it as an excellent way to hide. Sometimes when I've had enough from my father I would go and take a short walk in the forest. Needless to say, no one goes there-or underneath my window, so no one will notice anything.

Not bothering to do more afterward than shed my dress and boots, I quickly tossed everything except for blankets and pillows into an old sheet I keep for this and tossed it underneath my bed. Sliding quickly into bed, I snuggled down into the bed and pillows' softness and allowed my imagination to picture ice blue eyes.

Hmmm, Shinomori Aoshi... seems a much nicer guy than Soujiro-san. They both kill, I've heard of Soujiro-san's work, I have my sources both in and out of those I know in the Oniwabanshu.

Father calls Soujiro-san Soujiro-sama... I suppose he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of him. But I wouldn't worry. Soujiro-san is like all men in that he has his vices, but he isn't volatile like my father or people like him. He's actually always been polite to me and my family... I suppose that's why my father thought I'd be happy with him. Or the fact that the man's filthy rich through inheritance alone. Hopefully Soujiro-san will oppose this as much as I do. One can only hope, right?

Turning my thoughts back to Shinomori Aoshi, I tried to decide what to call my Shadow. Then a thought struck me. "Aoshi-sama." I tested aloud. It has a nice ring to it. I'd be able to call him by his first name and still be respectful. Perfect.

I smiled into my pillow as I buried my face, welcoming the escape of dreams. "Aoshi-sama." I whispered again, and giggled a little. Next thing I knew I was dreaming of ebony hair and ice blue eyes. Ah, such wonderful things dreams are.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

--END NOTES--

(1)--A lot of people know what this means, but for sake of those who don't- doushite means 'why?', 'how come?', etc.

(2)--Quote taken from the manga. Vol. 8, pg. 103. That section is so funny!

I decided to play around with a Japanese title... I don't know much Japanese, but I'm trying to learn more. Anyway, the title was what I really wanted to name the chapter-don't ask why, I just became fixated on it-and it sounds much better in Japanese, ne? Gomen nasai for the short chapter, I know I did say that I was going to write longer ones, and they will truly be after this. It's still five pages worth though, so that's not too bad, right? Like I said in my profile, I really needed this chapter to further the story. I was very surprised that I finished it this morning-ah well, I don't think anyone will complain, right? Also I'm not too good at fight scenes... need to work on that.

**DM:** Yay! 2nd chapter done!

**Misao:** You need help.

**DM:** Yes, reviews would help.

**Misao:** I know that you know that I meant you need mental help.

**DM:** I was being nice and overlooking it.

**Misao:** Baka!

**DM:** By the way, you didn't say anything about Aoshi being in this chapter.

**Misao:** That's cause I was too busy planning on what I'm going to do in the next chapter. -evil smile-

**Aoshi:** ...

**DM:** No romance yet! I need to take things slow at first, it seems more realistic than if they're suddenly smack dab in the middle of a relationship.

**Misao:** What!

**Aoshi:** -scarcely audible relieved sigh-

**Misao:** Aoshi-sama! You can't take her side!

**DM:** Well, hopefully Aoshi can handle Misao pouting at him. Please review and tell me what you think of the new chapter! Onegai!

_**Next chapter--**_ Enter Soujiro! What will Misao do? What can Kenshin and Kaoru do to help? Plans are in the air, an angry kitsune will attack a tori no atama, and more! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Source of Help

**Misao:** I hate you.

**DM:** -ignoring Misao- Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my new co-host-Aoshi!

**Aoshi:** ... -meditates-

**DM:** -sweatdrop- Hnnn... maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

**Misao:** See, that's what you get for replacing me!

**DM:** -glare- Hmph, I'll just get someone else for next time.

**Misao:** Good luck with that! You can't replace Makimachi Misao and you know it!

**DM:** -sigh- ... Anyways, I'd like to thank _**Kioji**_ and _**rurouni madness-battousai obsession**_ for having read and reviewed my story for the past two chapters. It means a lot for a writer who doesn't post very many things. This is the first time I have posted a story, so it's nice to know ya'll don't think it's horrible, etc. For everyone else who reviewed, thanks so much!  
**Disclaimer-** Okay, everyone knows I don't own ruroken, but only because my birthday wish hasn't come true yet. lol, anyways, on with the story!

_**--Chapter 3-Unexpected Source of Help--**_

A maid drew the curtain from the large window in Misao's room, flooding the spacious room with the bright morning light. She then followed her mistress' orders to wake Misao. Now, this maid was very obedient and followed her mistress' orders to the letter-so gathering the necessary equipment necessary to wake the heavily sleeping girl, she began the process.

-Splash!-

A stream of cold water splashed down onto the unsuspecting and previously out cold Misao.

**Misao's POV**

"Kyaaaaaa(1)!" I shrieked as I found myself wet, cold, and spluttering from the water. I glared at the maid who backed away slowly, carrying a now empty pitcher of water. And I was in the middle of such a nice dream!

"I apologize, Misao-sama!" she bowed hastily, "Etsu-sama's orders." she hastily retreated out of my room. Which was wise, considering I was not in the best of moods at the moment. My mother knew that I would have stayed in bed, or pretend to be ill to avoid the meeting, and now I had no excuse... unless I could catch a cold between now and the time before Soujiro-san arrived. Highly unlikely.

Sweeping back dripping ebony bangs that were determined to remain plastered to my face, I glared at the person who now entered my room.

My mother seemed to be suppressing her laughter-well, kudos(2) to her. I was _not_ amused in the least.

"Misao-chan, don't be so angry. We both know that you would have stayed in here otherwise." she smiled at me.

I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Turning slightly to face her, I grumbled about her rude form of wakening others. She merely laughed, and perched at the end of my bed.

Wiping away a thin trail of water that had been traveling down the bridge of my nose, I studied her in the light.

My mother was the model of beauty, decorum, gentleness-basically everything a woman of gentle birth should be... and everything I'm not. Her long black hair was swept up into an elegant bun, wisps of bangs framed her heart-shaped porcelain face ending at the fringe of her dark curly lashes. Her eyes were the same shade of teal blue as mine, so that ruled out my chances of being adopted. People always say how much I look like her, but other than the eyes and hair, I can't see the resemblance. She is so beautiful, and so proper-and I, I am a misfit. Born as a woman of gentle birth, but obviously not meant for this lifestyle. Though there are times when our personalities are oddly similar.

I must have lost myself in these thoughts, for my mother was looking at me as if I was an oddity for having remained silent. Guess I can't blame her, typically I would have ranted and raved about this mistreatment for a while-then calm down and apologize.

With another sigh, I stood up and made my way over to the extensive closet at the far end of the room. Pulling out a simple yet elegant dress, I held it up for her inspection.

She shook her head no and walked over to the closet. I sat on the floor, this was going to take a while. Sure enough, I was right. Almost eight minutes had passed before Mother decided on the dress.

"What about this one, Misao-chan?" she asked, holding up a highly fashionable jade-green dress embroidered with tiny gold flowers on the sleeves. I wrinkled my nose, "Don't you think it's a _little _much?"

Mother frowned at me, "Misao," you know she's serious when she doesn't attach -chan, "your father wishes you to make a favorable impression."

"But you don't." I stated.

She looked a little surprised, then smiled faintly, "No, actually I don't. I'm a little surprised you noticed."

"You didn't pick out something with a ton of ruffles, ribbon, and lace." I pointed out, "Therefore you have no desire for me to acquire a favorable impression."

Nodding slightly, she winked, "That's my daughter, intelligent as always." Sobering slightly, she frowned again, "Just try to get through this afternoon and we'll figure out what to do about Soujiro-san and your father."

"No -sama?" I teased.

"No -sama." she handed me the dress and turned to leave. "Ganbatte(3), Misao-chan."

"Arigato."

There are times when I can see the resemblance, but only in personality. How on earth did she end up with Father?

----------------------------------------------------------------x

There are days, and there are _days_, if you know what I mean. I slowly walked down the large staircase that separated the top floor-my haven of safety-from the bottom floor-my worst nightmare. Okay, maybe not my worst nightmare, but it comes close! Soujiro-san had arrived, and Father wanted me downstairs quickly.

Mother joined me at the bottom of the stairs and walked with me to the parlor. I can assure you that we walked as slowly as possible, both of us unwilling to know what the men were talking about. I had my fingers crossed that Soujiro-san would not want me-but in this getup, I look like a proper lady not the hooligan I typically was. Suppressing a smile at that thought, we paused as a maid opened the double oak doors for us-then walked inside to face the music.

Father was beaming as he took in my appearance, I guess I looked good enough for him. "Soujiro-sama, this is my only daughter; my pride and joy, Misao."

I barely kept my eyes from rolling at his ludicrous comment.

Soujiro-san looked as impressed as I was at Father's statement, though it's hard to see through that ever-present smile. He stood and bowed to me, "I am pleased to meet you, Misao-san."

I dipped a brief curtsy, "Likewise."

Father then introduced Mother, "This is my lovely wife, Etsu."

Soujiro bowed and greeted her. Mother gracefully returned the greetings.

I sat quietly as Mother made small talk with Soujiro-san. Then after a long time of boring chatter, they started discussing something I found interesting.

"So, do you wish to be married?" Mother asked inquisitively, making sure to look only curious, not prying in order to keep Father from suspecting anything.

Soujiro-san laughed, his boyish features making him look so much younger than he was-it wasn't unpleasant, but Aoshi-sama was still top in my interests for now. "That is a hard question, Etsu-san." he leaned back against the chair he sat in as a thoughtful look spread upon his face. "I would have to say, yes and no."

Mother put on her you-can-talk-to-me face, the one that persuades all the men to confide in her. Father simply watched, as long as Mother wasn't saying anything that could possibly jeopardize this, then he was willing to let her talk. If it had been me, on the other hand, I would have been shut up in an instant.

"Please explain, Soujiro-san."

"Well," he laughed again and rubbed the back of his head, "My advisors and friends all wish me to continue my line, but I am not so sure I am ready for marriage."

I growled inwardly, so that's what I was to be used for! Not that it was that big of a shock, but-

Soujiro-san turned to face me, disrupting my inward rant as he smiled disarmingly, "But I'm sure Misao-san would not appreciate being married under those circumstances."

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped slightly, he understood!

"Though, if I were to persuade you to marry me as a friend and confidante, would you object?" he continued, kindly ignoring my gaping mouth.

Father jumped in at that point, "Of course she does not object. You are a very kind man, Soujiro-sama!"

Soujiro looked up at him as he was still seated and Father was standing by him. "Please, Makimachi-san, Soujiro-san is fine. I am not deserving of the title -sama."

Father nodded, "As you wish, Soujiro-san."

The younger man looked at me again, his eyes were unreadable. Typical, but I'm sure that he knew I would not marry him. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was helping me out in a way, by getting Father into a good mood. How I was thinking of such a thing was beyond me, but I'm sure that Soujiro-san would have wanted to talk to me personally if he was serious about this. He is not the type to just dive into something, not without orders anyway.

As if he knew where my thoughts were heading, he gave me a discreet smile while Father was going on about how great a match the two of us would make. Hnnn, can't help but wonder what he would think of Aoshi-sama, my Shadow.

Mother and I were excused from the room while Father and Soujiro-san talked further about the matter. Soujiro-san gave me a pleasant smile on the way out, which I returned whole-heartedly. I had a feeling that even if I were to be married to him, he would be a good friend. I would just prefer our relationship to stay as friends, outside of marriage.

Mother practically bolted up the stairs after the maid closed the doors to the parlor again, dragging me along at a break-neck speed.

"What the-!" I gasped after she pulled me into my room and locked the door.

She put a finger to her lips, indicating I needed to shut up. "I have something to tell you."

We settled ourselves on my spacious bed. I was impatient to hear what she was about to tell me.

A secretive smile hovered about her full red lips, "You aren't going to marry Soujiro-san."

I pretended to look bored, "I already guessed that." Then, after ducking a playful swipe from Mother, I gazed at her inquisitively. "So..." I prompted.

"Well, it turns out that Soujiro-san already has fallen for someone-but as she is the daughter of a woman of gentle birth and a merchant, his advisors aren't too happy about it. In short, I promised to help him if he helped me."

"How are you going to help him?" I asked curiously.

"Simple," my mother smiled brightly, "as both the poor thing's parents are deceased, I'll adopt her."

"I see! If she becomes a Makimachi, there's no way they can tell him no!" my mother is so smart, but one thing still bothered me, "How are you going to talk Father into it."

"I already did, Kagami will be arriving in two days' time." she winked at me, "I simply told your father that I would be so lonely without you here, and brought up Kagami. He decided I needed a companion since you were to leave, and adopting Kagami was 'his idea.'"

I laughed aloud at this bit of news, then a thought crossed my mind, "Is that why you married him? He lets you get your way?"

Mother looked pensive, "Partly, and my only love had died in the war-that was long before your time. Your father was the best choice out of the ones left to me."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled a little sadly at me, "Don't be, Misao-chan. I did have you, and that made up for a lot of things." She slid off the bed and stood up, "Besides, I have another secret for you."

I watched eagerly as she took out a letter from a pocket in her sleeve. She noticed my puzzled look at this and laughed, "Don't think you were the only one. I was also interested in becoming a kunoichi for a while-but I never had the opportunity, even after being trained by Okina-san."

"So that's why he keeps calling me Etsu!" it all made sense now, those long tortuous training nights, when Gramps became tired, he would call me Etsu. Everyone was a little puzzled at this, well-all the younger ninja at least.

"Hai." she laughed, then opened the letter and handed it to me. "Your friend Himura-san gave this to me while I was shopping. He requested that I give this to you. Then we had a nice conversation about what we were to do to help you."

I blanched at the writing on the page.

"What is it!" Mother's face had worry written all over it.

"His writing..." I held out the letter for her inspection. I knew Himura's writing was bad, but good grief! You _could_ read it, but it was hard to.

Mother laughed at the writing. I could almost imagine Himura looking in puzzlement at our reaction to the letter, then getting a little steamed about it. Though, more likely than not, he would simply try to direct our attention to its contents.

I read it as quickly as I could, Kaoru needed to help Himura out with this...

"It says to go to Megumi's house. She and Sano will help me hide at their place." I groaned, spending time with that tori atama was not going to be fun. Especially since he keeps calling me itachi musume, just like that ogre of a policeman-Saito Hajime. Of course, that cop has helped me out at night when I was younger and couldn't defend myself as well. So, while I remain irked at the memory, at least he had _some_ right to it. The rooster on the other hand...

"Megumi?" Mother cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.

"A doctor who lives with her idiot of a husband in one of the more... uh... interesting parts of town." I tried to make it sound nicer.

Mother's eyebrow arched.

"It's just for now, she plans on moving soon." I hastened to add, glad that Megumi had sent a letter containing that bit of information. Mother looked somewhat appeased at this, but still a little skeptical. Still, I have to do what I have to do in order to get out of here.

"So, I guess Himura's plan is what I'm going to follow." I folded up the letter and placed it under my mattress.

"I'll come in to help you pack at midnight, seeing as how you're supposed to leave between that and dawn." Mother stood up and walked out of the room.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

She smiled as she glanced back over her shoulder. "I'm glad to help, Misao-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------x

I couldn't sleep at all, so when the clock boomed out 12 strikes, I was already up and packing.

Mother slipped into my room and quickly helped me gather some things I needed and stuffed it into a light travel bag she had made for me. Thanking her quietly, we hugged and said goodbye.

I left quietly, almost like a part of the shadows, just as I had been taught. I stole out of the house without a sound, then ran as if my life depended on it for the part of town Megumi and Sano lived.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Out of breath and panting heavily, I located Megumi's house. Knocking on the door, I found myself looking up into the eyes of an angry kitsune. Her cinnamon eyes flashed dangerously until she noticed that it was only me. 'Oh boy, that rooster is in for it when she gets a hold of him. Wonder what he did this time.' I wondered as I noticed her slump slightly against the door.

"Oh, it's you." she offered me a half-smile.

I plopped down on the ground and looked up at her, "What did Sano do this time?"

She glared at nothing in particular as she answered, "He's out."

_Ouch_, the venom in her tone made me want to take a few paces back. He should know better than to tick her off, especially when she's pregnant. That's just _begging_ to be hurt.

"Want me to help you look for him?" I offered.

She merely nodded as she stalked off, leaving the door open for me to deposit my bag.

Tossing it into the house, I pulled the door shut behind me, I had to run to catch up to the angry kitsune. Yep, Sano was in for a world of hurt.

After looking for him in a few bars he tended to hang out at, we tried the last one Megumi thought of. And, unfortunately for Sano, he was in there... gambling.

Megumi's glare could be felt by everyone in the room. I never knew she could be this scary...

"Sanosuke." she said in a flat voice that promised trouble, silent poison laced the name making it sound like a death threat. It probably was, I decided after seeing the way Sano froze.  
----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

(1)-I'm pretty sure ya'll know this, but 'kya' is a typical scream found in manga. Whether it be over something kawaii-cute-or out of fear or anger, this is used a lot.

(2)-It's basically 'congrats' 'congratulations'

(3)-Good luck

Goodness, I didn't get through a lot of my notes in this chapter! Etsu seemed to want a bigger part than what I originally plotted for her... hopefully Soujiro wasn't too OOC, he was soooooooo hard to write! Grrr... it was just trying to envision how he would act in that situation that became a headache to deal with. -sigh- I do hope that this chapter wasn't boring to read. I had to stop at that point, otherwise I would have an extremely long chapter. Don't think anyone would object to that, but I'd like to start on the 4th chapter. :) Please tell me what you think! It was so hard trying to decide what Misao would call Sano, seeing as how she only says what-one line to him in the manga! And it was a death threat at that... so that was troublesome.

**Misao:** Okay, tell me again why Aoshi-sama isn't in this chapter!

**DM:** I have to build up the story first, but don't worry, he'll be in all the rest of the chapters.

**Misao:** -glare-

**DM:** How did I end up with you as a co-host again?

**Misao:** -grins then whistles innocently-

**DM:** What did you do?

**Misao:** No one wanted the part.

**DM:** You probably threatened or tied them up, ne?

**Misao:** You think I did that?

**DM:** -points- Yes, I do.

-scene shows characters tied up and Tsubame hiding behind Yahiko-

**Misao:** Your point?

**DM:** -sigh- Whatever. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this new chapter! Does anyone think something needs to be altered? Not to sure if I like how this chapter turned out...

**Misao:** I don't like it either! You left out Aoshi-sama!


	4. Chapter 4 Ice Blue EyesxSano's Big Bet

**DM:** -sigh-

**Misao:** ?

**DM:** -drops head on computer desk-

**Misao:** What the heck's wrong with you?

**DM:** -glances up briefly- Not much, just have to deal with you.

**Misao:** What kind of crack is that! -attacks with her 'monster bird kick of rage'-

**DM:** -jumps away from desk-

**Misao:** Stand still!

-Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi look on in silence--sweatdrops-

**Sakura:** I think we're in the wrong story...

-the rest nod in agreement-

**DM:** ;P Okay... couldn't really come up with anything this time, going to blame it on the fact that I had to work on an english research paper beforehand-everyone knows that writing those things sucks the fun out of whatever you're about to write. At least it won't affect the chapter. Anywaaaaaaays -moving on- I'd like to say thanks to -alphabetical order so no one can get mad- _**EcstasyOfSesshoumaru**_, _**Kioji**_, _**Newbie GK**_, and _**rurouni madness-battousai obsession**_ for their continued reviews. Thank you so much!  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own it. Those mean men said I couldn't. -points to a group of lawyers-

**--Chapter 4-Ice Blue Eyes/Sano's Big Bet--**

"_Sanosuke_." she practically bit out the name again as she stalked over to where he sat.

Everyone watched as the man nervously gulped and chewed on the fishbone worriedly. "Hey, Megumi..." his voice trailed off at the look of sheer fury that covered the kitsune's face.

"What-do-you-think-you-are-doing." Not a question, more like a flat demand to know why her husband was in here, and leaving her alone at home.

Misao smirked, it was a good thing he didn't have a woman draped all over him like some of his friends-that alone would have sealed his fate.

"Well..." he seemed to not want to confess, so he tried a different approach. "So how are you feeling, koishii(1)? Want me to take you home?"

**Misao's POV**

Almost everyone in the room flinched at the sound of the resounding smack that followed.

Sano winced and rubbed at him face gingerly.

I couldn't quite feel sorry for him, but that did look like it hurt. Wonder if he got that a lot...

The raven-haired woman crossed her arms over her gently swelling abdomen, sparks flashed from her cinnamon eyes. "_Well_?"

One of his friends took pity on the baka and helped him out, "We talked him into a quick game, then we started betting on whether Sano'd have a boy or girl and-" he shut up at the look on her face.

Sano fidgeted a little, but kept his senses about him... what little he had.

"You-were-_what_!" she snapped, her angry chi flared and felt like a dark aura. It struck fear into the hearts of Sano's friends and those close-by. They slowly inched away from the woman whose look promised death.

I also took a step back, but only because I wanted a better view. I'm still short, so when the men moved away from the couple, they blocked my view.

Taking a few steps backward, I stumbled over the hem of my dress-you would have thought I would have done something about it at this point-and fell backwards onto someone.

More specifically-someone's lap.

I would have probably hit the table and the shot glasses that were upon it as well, if the man hadn't caught me. Preparing myself to both thank him and apologize, I looked up into ice blue eyes.

"Oh." was the only word that came out. My brain dimly registered the fact that Sano was getting a verbal beating, but it concentrated more on the fact that Aoshi-sama was holding me. I refused to think about what happened to have gotten me in this position-that would just be too embarrassing to ponder right now.

He silently helped me to my feet, and as he stood up beside me... I had to notice how tiny I was in comparison. But, that could be solved easily. All I had to do was talk Megumi into helping me find a pair of shoes that would elevate my height, and knowing the kitsune, she'd love to help.

A small smirk played about his lips, and you had to look closely to catch it-but catch it I did. Those smirks tend to make me mad, unfortunately. "What's so funny?" I glared, straightening to reach my impressive height of almost 4'10".

He said nothing in reply. I was about to repeat my question when I heard a loud crash. Turning quickly to look, I had to wince slightly at the sight. Sano's face had a bright red handprint and was sporting a large bump on his head-probably from the now shattered bottle of some kind of alcoholic beverage-the neck of the bottle still tightly grasped in Megumi's hand.

Knowing that the rooster was famed for his endurance to pain, I didn't jump in to stop them. I could feel Aoshi-sama's glance directed back towards me as Megumi started to yell at Sano again, who in turn was defending himself as best he could.

"Makimachi Misao, was it?" he spoke, but it hardly sounded like a question.

I nodded dumbly, inwardly cheering at the fact that he had remembered my name.

He nodded, as if confirming something. Sitting back down on the chair, he looked again at the arguing couple.

Slumping inwardly, I sighed and was tempted to take the empty seat beside the man. Megumi removed that thought as she stalked towards me, dragging a rather disgruntled looking Sano behind her.

"Of all the nerve." she hissed between clenched teeth as she glared daggers at her husband.

He rolled his eyes, "Are you selling me another fight today, kitsune?"

She growled, "Don't push it."

Another brawl started in the back of the bar, but this one was more than just a domestic dispute. Tables, chairs, and glass flew as drunken men caused an uproar. Shouts and curses filled the air along with the sounds of their fights.

The bartender, a short fat man with almost no hair on his head, rushed to Sano's side and begged him to help. Being an apparent regular, Sano shrugged and stood up. I figured he helped because the bartender probably put less onhis tab this way. I was more or less right in this assumption, because the short man took out a little book and marked something in it.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped. Sano looked ticked off, "Just a bunch of wimps." Shaking his head, he made his way back to the table we were at.

One of the less beat up men stumbled towards our table as well. Having already seen that Megumi was taken, I was the unfortunate victim to his unseemly advances. He pulled me to him and slurred something unintelligible. What was it with me and getting hit upon by drunks! Sheesh, that makes twothis week!

Suddenly, a wave of chi hit the man-I was hit with it also, as I was by him and trying to pry his hand off my arm. It felt cold, dark, and promises of a painful death were melded into it. Aoshi-sama's eyes were locked on the man, daring him to keep holding onto me.

The man let go instantly with something that sounded like an apology. He staggered off and disappeared in the crowd.

Megumi and Sano stared at Aoshi-sama, then stared at me. I shrugged, what was there to say? That he had saved me twice and I... had yet to thank him. Crap. Well, guess better late then never?

"Aoshi-sama." I started a little hesitantly. It didn't help that now I had his full attention. "I, um, well-" gathering my depleting store of energy, I tried to sound more energetic than I was, "Thank you for helping me out!" Flashing him a bright smile, I took the chair that remained conveniently situated between Sano and Aoshi-sama.

He merely nodded in reply.

As Sano turned to me, I could see the handprint's mark had started to leave. "So, what brings you here?"

Megumi sighed and rubbed her temple to try to ward off an oncoming headache, "Ken-san told us that Misao-chan was to stay with us for a little while."

"Oh, yeah." he winked at me, "So, not getting hitched yet?"

I glared at the irritating rooster, "No."

Sano then looked at Aoshi, "Kenshin was telling me you were planning on leaving soon."

My world spun for a moment, 'Wait a sec! Himura knows Aoshi-sama!'

Aoshi-sama nodded.

Sano leaned back into his chair, chewing on his fishbone. I'll never be able to understand that habit. "Do you think you could take the weasel here with you?"

I bristled, "Who are you calling a weasel! I'm gonna kill you!" Grabbing a couple of kunai, I had almost time to release them when Megumi hopped up and restrained me.

Aoshi-sama was silent for a little while longer. "Battousai requested that I take her along."

"And?" Sano pushed.

Ignoring him, Aoshi-sama stood up. "Report, Han'nya."

A man wearing a bizarre mask and outfit appeared almost from out of nowhere. He bowed before he spoke, "No one has followed us or her. We are ready to leave when you are."

Aoshi-sama nodded and turned slightly to look at me, his cold eyes brooking no argument. "Get ready to leave in a few hours."

I stared, who did he think he _was_! Ordering me around like that, needless to say I was growling inwardly-barely having enough restraint to keep it from coming out.

Megumi smiled at him and grabbed my arm, "She'll be ready." Pulling me out of the bar with Sano trailing behind, we headed for her house-with me still spluttering over how that man had ordered me around.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

(1) koishii-simply an endearment, like beloved, dear, etc.

Okay, hopefully you guys liked that chapter! The first draft had Megumi threatening to do a lot more than bash him upside the head with a bottle. I figured that might have been a little harsh, so I cut down on that. That kind of made the chapter shorter, so if ya'll think I should put a hair more violence in, I'll put some of it back in. Otherwise, I won't mess with it anymore.  
Aoshi was a bit of a pain in this chapter, but that's only because he doesn't really talk. So... hopefully it comes across as being somewhat close to what his character would actually do in that situation.  
On a random tangent, I was flipping through the first few books in my ruroken manga collection-and I noticed again how much Watsuki-san changed how Aoshi was drawn over the course of 1 book. I'm really glad that he did change Aoshi's appearance, because if any of you have read the manga, you will know that he looked almost _wierd_ in the first few sections he appeared in. I guess Watsuki-san couldn't quite decide on how to draw him, lol.

**DM:** Yay! It's done!

**Misao:** What's with you and getting me around drunks!

**DM:** -shrugs- Don't know, but as I don't have any killers in here yet, they're the most dangerous thing I have at the moment. -laugh-

**Misao:** -glare- You better not put any more crap like that in there!

**DM:** -puts hands up in placating gesture- Okay!

**Misao:** Now that that's settled, when am I going to get some action?

**DM:** -flips through notes- Ummmm... soon?

**Misao:** Wrong answer!

**DM:** -ignoring- Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5 So Close and Yet So Far

**DM:** Okay, this chapter I'm getting Misao out of the dress and into her ninja uniform.

**Misao:** Finally! Do you realize I could've broken my neck in that thing!

**DM:** ...

**Kaoru:** Um, Misao-chan, that would have been impossible for you to do that.

**Misao:** -glare- What do you know? I was the one falling over it 24/7!

**Kaoru:** -rolls eyes-

**Misao:** Hey! I saw that!

**Sano:** Shut it, weasel girl.

**Misao:** -now holding half dozen kunai- I'm going to kill you te-

**DM:** -muffled Misao- Now don't go swearing, it's supposed to be a 'clean' story... as far as language goes anyway.  
**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Don't own it... so don't sue me, you wouldn't get much... unless you got my manga collection which would probably get you a hundred dollars on ebay. XP  
Also, thank you all for reviewing! You make me so happy : )

**--Chapter 5-So Close and Yet So Far--**

Crickets and cicadas were beginning to cease their endless chirping, signaling dawn was close to hand. The still-dark sky was beginning to gently fade into gray while the stars disappeared for the night sky on the other hemisphere. Everything was peaceful and quiet... until you noticed the Sagara's small house.

At least it was somewhat peaceful now-compared to what it had been at the three's entry.

Megumi sighed and rubbed her throbbing temples. The last half hour had been spent trying to get the hyperactive young woman to stop ranting about how that Aoshi guy had treated her, then the past few minutes she seemed to be trying to locate something... and to no avail.

Sano gave his wife a look that stated Kenshin owed him big time for dealing with the weasel.

Misao plopped down on the floor with a look of dismay clearly written all over her face. "I can't believe this!" she wailed loudly, beating her small fists upon the floor. An act appropriate for a child, not a young woman, as Megumi reminded her.

**Misao's POV**

I had searched my bag six times, my sleeve pockets twelve times, and even looked around the house to see if it had been flung out of the bag. And I still couldn't find it!

Megumi sighed and moved to stand by me, "What are you looking for?"

Pausing my beating of the floor, I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and sighed in frustration. "I lost the sash Omasu gave me!"

Looking puzzled, Megumi examined the outfit I had unceremoniously dropped on the floor earlier. A look of understanding crossed her face almost instantly.

I flopped backwards, growling at the cursed luck I had.

"Be quiet, I think I have something that will help." the older woman turned and walked towards one of the rooms in the small house. 'Must be their bedroom.' I mused, then stopped at what I just thought. Smacking myself on the forehead, I shook my head violently. I needed sleep... badly. I was sounding idiotic-_not_ a good sign.

Sano was staring at me like I had gone crazy. I ignore him and instead watched as Megumi came back out with a large wine-colored sash.

"Here." she thrust this and my ninja outfit into my hands and pushed me into their bedroom and closed the door behind me. "Let me know if it works!" she called through the door, the wood somewhat muffling her voice.

"Hai." I responded as I quickly shed the dress, petticoat, boots, and stockings. Dressing quickly into the other garment, I was grateful that I had bound my breasts this morning instead of merely relying on the petticoat.

Fortunately, the sash did work. Though it was a big difference from my pink sash I had received from Omasu. Hopefully I would be able to find something that was like it later on.

Balling up my discarded garments, I walked out of the room and presented myself to Megumi's critical eye. She nodded in approval, "That will do for now."

I hugged her-taking care not to squeeze too much like I'm normally guilty of doing, "Thanks a lot, Megumi!"

She smiled down at me, "You're welcome." Then her smile turned evil, "Are you sure you want to be in front of that man in that outfit?"

My face flamed as I jumped back from her, "That's-I-you-" For the life of me, I couldn't think of a good retort! So I ended up spluttering like an idiot... yep, need sleep.

'There's nothing wrong with my outfit!' I thought defensively. I mean, sure, it showed a lot off my legs-for the shorts ended mid-thigh... but other than that, nothing was wrong with it. Though, I'd probably have to get a new one soon. This outfit was almost five years old-I guess I should be depressed that it still fit.

A loud knock sounded on the door. In an effort to keep from harming the laughing kitsune, I answered it.

The door opened creakily to reveal the smallest man I had ever seen in my life. And here I thought Himura was short! Upon closer observation, I noticed he also looked kind of freaky. Definitely not a ladies' man like Himura, or polite- as I noticed that he was taking in my appearance as well. Arching an eyebrow, I noticed where his eyes were traveling. Pointing to my face I growled out, "Excuse me, eyes up here!" I know I hadn't filled out as well as Kaoru or Megumi, but still... I definitely looked my age now at least.

He jumped a little and had the grace to look mildly embarrassed. After a quick bob-for apology?-he introduced himself, "My name is Beshimi, you are to follow me."

I merely nodded in reply. Quickly fetching my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I turned to wave goodbye to the Sagara's. "Ja ne, and thanks for everything!"

Megumi smiled, "Good luck Misao-chan!" Then that evil look returned to her eyes, "Hope you have fun with your 'Aoshi-sama', hohoho!"

Sano chuckled at both that kitsune's words and my reaction. I swear, if that woman wasn't pregnant...

I snorted, then turned to follow Beshimi. He kept a good distance ahead of me, feeling my wrathful chi swirl and ebb. If I wasn't so ticked off, it would have been humorous to see how nervous I made him.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Aoshi-sama was in the middle of discussing something with... I think he said the man's name was Han'nya and another man. I need to get to know everyone, it's vital to know who you're traveling with-one of the many rules Gramps pounded into my head.

Beshimi quickly ran to where the two men stood, pointed to me, and said something in a low voice. Whatever he said seemed to amuse the third man, because he threw back his head and laughed loudly. He then made an effort to stop laughing long enough to take a look at me.

I was really starting to get irked and somewhat stressed by all the attention. Lack of sleep and food does that to a person.

He beckoned me over, a friendly smile on his scarred face.

Walking quickly over, I looked at them questioningly.

"So, you're the scary girl Beshimi had to bring." he laughed at the look on my face. He waved away the words airily, "The name's Shikijo, nice to meet ya'."

"I am Han'nya, I will be your guardian when Aoshi-sama is busy." the man I had seen earlier greeted politely.

Aoshi-sama merely looked at me as I bowed to the three, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Makimachi Misao."

I could tell that they weren't too upset with the fact that they had a new person in their party to deal with. In fact, most of them-except for Han'nya-kun because I couldn't see his face-looked at me curiously. I guess Aoshi-sama didn't often allow females to tag along.

"Tell the men to pick up their gear and move out." Aoshi-sama commanded Han'nya-kun. He bowed and left.

Gazing in curiosity at the last member of the group, a rotund giant of a man, I nudged Shikijo who stood beside me. "Who's that?"

He looked to where my gaze was fixated, "Hey, Hyottoko, come over here!"

The large man lumbered over, causing the earth beneath my feet to tremble slightly with his every step. "What do you want?"

"Meet Misao, she's going to be staying with us for a while."

Hyottoko gazed down at me. I now know what an ant feels like... He gave me a large smile, "Misao, huh? Well, good to meet you."

I bowed slightly, "Likewise."

Aoshi-sama looked a little irritated, and you could only tell because he narrowed his eyes slightly as he gazed at the group. "Move out."

----------------------------------------------------------------x

A few hours later, I was drop-dead tired. I hadn't slept at _all _last night, which I was really regretting now. As Aoshi-sama was in the lead, he didn't see me slow my pace drastically as the morning wore on.

Han'nya-kun slowed a little to stay with me. Finally I was moving so slowly that he took pity on me and picked me up. Carrying me as if I were a child and weighed little, he caught up to the others. Sleepily mumbling a thank you, I drifted into the blissful realms of slumber.

I awoke later, feeling refreshed. To my horror, they had stopped to eat-meaning it was at least noon.

"Are you feeling better, Misao-sama?" Han'nya-kun asked, passing me some of the food from a small knapsack at his feet.

I nodded, smiling cheerfully at him as I accepted the food-though a little puzzled at his level of respect towards me. I'm glad that he stayed nearby, as the others were a little ways off. That, and the only three I felt comfortable around were Shikijo, Han'nya-kun, and Aoshi-sama... though I was still more than a little puzzled on Aoshi-sama's behavior. He went from popping up unexpectedly to not even wanting to be around me. I sighed, maybe he wasn't interested. That was a depressing thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

As the day wore on, I found myself popular amongst the men. I will admit that I enjoyed the attention, but the only man I had been trying to capture the attention of refused to speak to me.

I could feel a slight pout form on my face as I marched along. No one had ever ignored me before, it was an unpleasant, unfamiliar, andcompletelyunwanted feeling.

'**Goal:** To make Aoshi-sama notice me!'

I tried everything I could think of! Riddles, questions, songs, and a few stories later found me with the grand total of nothing. Aoshi-sama had barely glanced my way twice during the entire time. Feeling utterly depressed, I shrugged and fell out of pace with him. 'Round one goes to you, Aoshi-sama, but I _will_ get you to notice me sooner or later!'

Shikijo patted my back sympathetically, almost knocking me over. "Don't let him get to ya, kid."

Han'nya was kind and kept me from falling over. "Aoshi-sama is just... preoccupied at the moment."

"Oh." I sighed and shuffled my feet along the ground as we continued to march. Soon, the sun began to set, casting its golden rays about the earth as it died in a golden-rose hued splendor. I've always loved the sunset, it was so beautiful. I found that I preferred the moonlight on Aoshi-sama though. The golden rays just didn't fit him, odd as it may seem. The ethereal, more magical and cold moonlight seemed to be a part of him. I shook my head, 'I _am_ going crazy.'

Watching Aoshi-sama in the sunset, I nodded and smiled a little sadly, 'Going crazy over a man... over_ you_.'

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

Okay, short chapter... but I'm super tired today. I guess that played a part in the chapter, lol. Need to get some coffee now. Hopefully Misao didn't sound too lame at the end... she's supposed to fall for him first... I just hope it didn't sound _too_ lame.

**DM:** -snooze-

**Misao:** -evil laugh-

**Kenshin:** Misao-dono, I don't think playing a prank on Darkened Memories-dono would be very-

**Misao:** -busy using a large black marker-

**Kenshin:** Oro!

**DM:** -blissfully unaware-

**Misao:** Revenge is sooooooooo sweet!

**Aoshi:** ...


	6. Chapter 6 Father's Wrath

**DM:** -busy trying to scrub off black marker-

**Misao:** -snickers-

**DM:** -pauses long enough to glare-

**Misao:** -snickers some more-

**DM:** -grabs katana- Ryu no Ikari! --Dragon's Anger/Fury--

**Misao:** -dives for cover- Watch it!

**Kenshin, Aoshi, and Kaoru:** ... -collective sweatdrop-

**DM:** Okay, now that that's taken care of -Misao can be seen tied up with a gag- I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed. I am also going to apologize here and now for this--I will be unable to update as quickly as I have to catch up on some schoolwork, artwork. etc. I will try to now update every two days. Hopefully no one will be upset with me about this, I am very sorry! Also, Aoshi is a total pain to write, lol. One more thing before the disclaimer and start of story...

**A question!**

Okay, here's the thing... I was wanting to write Aoshi becoming possessive, not exactly lovey-dovey towards our favorite weasel, more of a darker more serious love which I personally think is more in character with him... but I wanted your opinion on the matter. Do you want a little fluff or no? If there is to be any fluff, it will come from Misao only-as it would be pushing keeping her in context to the extreme to do that... you can imagine how OOC Aoshi would be, lol. Or should I continue with my previous thoughts, the more serious tint to their love? Please review and tell me, I need to know before chapter **7**! Next chapter!  
Arigato in advance. : )

Here's the **Disclaimer:** Well, nothing I can do will change the fact that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... However, Etsu and other made up characters do in fact belong to me. Not like it really matters, but I'm tired of saying I own nothing, lol.

**--Chapter 6-Father's Wrath--**

Etsu paced the floor nervously. Her husband had been in a towering temper all that day after finding their daughter gone. Soujiro-san had played his part admirably, at first pretending to be surprised and shocked-then 'consoled' her over the news of her daughter's 'disappearance.' He had also tried to placate the older man by assuring him that he was not mad over the girl's reaction. Soujiro-san had then said that he would have probably done the same thing in her shoes.

She was just happy that her husband had at least reigned in his temper while Soujiro-san had been here. After he left, however, all hell broke loose.

Deciding to leave the man alone while he vented by breaking things in their bedroom, Etsu paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. One foot in front of the other.

Needless to say, she was worried about her daughter's well-being. At the moment, however, she hoped that her husband wouldn't be able to find her. She thought about the news she had heard earlier that day.

**--Flashback--**

"Makimachi-san!" a young woman's voice called to her over the noise of the crowd that filled the small market place. "Makimachi-san, matte(1)!" the voice called out again, more urgently.

Etsu turned to see a young woman with long raven hair chase after her.

Panting slightly, Himura Kaoru finally caught up to the elusive woman. "Makimachi-san, I have something to tell you!"

The older woman nodded slightly, "What is it?"

"I believe that you've met my husband, Himura Kenshin, yesterday-do you remember what he talked to you about?"

Etsu nodded, starting to wonder where this was going-hopefully Misao was all right.

"Well, Aoshi was supposed to leave last night to return-"

Looking slightly startled, the other woman broke in quickly, "Aoshi? Who is that?"

Kaoru sighed and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then responded. "There is no easy way to describe him, Makimachi-san. But I can tell you that he will take excellent care of your daughter, if anyone can protect her right now-it's him." Seriousness radiated from her calm sapphire blue eyes.

"Where is she going?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to answer, then saw Kenshin coming towards them, trying to get through the crowd without pushing anyone.

Etsu waited, mildly impatient as the red headed man finally reached them. Turning to Kaoru, "You were saying?"

"Oh yeah! Well they're headed to-" she paused at the warning look on her husband's face.

"Etsu-dono, we do not have Aoshi's permission to disclose his whereabouts-but as soon as Sessha receives word that it is all right for you to be told, you can rest assured that Sessha will tell you the location of Misao-dono personally." Kenshin smiled his trade-mark rurouni smile.

The older woman was not too happy with this, but no trace of her concern about the lack of information showed. "Arigato, Himura-san."

**--End of flashback--**

At least she had been guaranteed to some extent that Misao-chan was safe. Still...

A loud crash startled her. Turning to see what the maids were taking out this time, she noticed her favorite blue antique vase with the ivy print on it broken into tiny pieces. Okay, this had gone on long enough. Turning on her heel sharply, she stalked towards her bedroom.

"Kanaye!" she frowned at her husband as she saw the state of their room.

He paused, then growled, "Leave me alone, Etsu."

She walked forward, ignoring him, "You _destroyed_ my favorite vase!"

Running a hand through his graying hair, he set down the next breakable object he was about to throw.

Etsu frowned at him, but kept most of her anger out of her face.

"Gomen nasai, Etsu."

A maid came in timidly to clean up the mess. Kanaye stopped her with a brief gesture of his hand, "Get me Okina-san. _Now_!"

The girl bowed swiftly and bolted out of the room.

"Surely you do not intend to use Okina-san to track down our daughter? You've already asked the police!"

A heavy frown had settled on the man's face, "They will not search for her. Saito-san refuses to let his men take the case. He says that she left of her own free will, there were not any notes to prove she had been taken forcefully; therefore he would not search for her."

"Hnnn.." Etsu wondered if her daughter had become friends at some point with that wolf of a policeman. She smiled inwardly, not as though Saito-san would ever admit to a friendship with anyone. 'I wonder how Tokio got through to him.' she wondered briefly.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

No traces of the bright color that had filled the sky hours before showed now. Instead, myriads of diamond-like stars filled the inky blackness of the night sky. The moon showered the party with a silvery glow.

Though Misao barely took time to notice all this. Instead, she tried to concentrate on keeping a straight line on the dirt road. Miles of forest were on either side, all manner of noise issued forth from its depths.

Sighing slightly, she tried her best to keep up with the men. Thanks to her training and all her wanderings at night, she kept up admirably.

Han'nya-kun always stayed beside her, and Shikijo would often drop back to converse with the girl before going back up front again. Hyottoko and Beshimi stayed in the back of the group, talking in quiet tones. Probably because the small man didn't want to get on the wrong side of Misao again.

Presently, Aoshi called the group to a halt.

**Misao's POV**

"Hyottoko, Beshimi-you will take the eastern branch of the road ahead. You may kill whoever tries to follow you. Stay at the house until I send for you."

I shivered slightly at the coolness of his tone, he had just given his men permission to _kill_ and stated it like it really didn't matter what happened to those foolish enough to follow his group. The men bowed and started walking away.

"Han'nya, Shikijo-take the northern route. Collect our horses and supplies then report back."

"Yes, sir!" the two men chorused as they disappeared into the blackness of the night.

I shifted from foot to foot, the cold was starting to get to me. Also, not knowing what I was supposed to do was starting to irk me.

Aoshi-sama glanced my way. I could feel the hair on the nape of my neck rise at how he looked. His ice blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight, almost looking ethereal. Glad that I wasn't on the wrong side of him, I shifted again. Rubbing my arms slightly, I asked, "Is there anything I can do, Aoshi-sama?"

The silence held.

"I guess not." I muttered, walking towards a giant pine tree near to the edge of the road.

"Where are you going?" a quiet half-questioning, half-demanding tone greeted me.

"Going to sit down, a tree's much more comfortable than the ground." I replied over my shoulder as I prepared to jump up into the tree.

Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my shoulder. "Wha-?"

"You should stay down here." his eyes stared unblinkingly down into mine.

"Why?" yep, curiosity strikes again.

He motioned towards the road Han'nya and Shikijo took.

I frowned up at him, "They're not here yet though. And it will be _much_ more comfortable to sit in the tree."

Blue eyes took on a slight sheen of anger. "You _will_ stay down here."

Getting tired of this, I stuck my tongue out and him childishly. "Make me."

Without another word, and quicker than the eye could blink, I found myself bundled up in his long jacket-probably to restrict my movement-and unceremoniously slung over his shoulder.

Now, he must have had a good reason for this, but for heaven's sake, I was not a sack of potatoes to be tossed around like this. Though, as my traitorous mind pointed out-there were some advantages. I could feel, through the material of the jacket, the way his muscles rippled under my body as he moved back towards the road. Also, the man had a fine-

Slapping myself mentally, I tried to remove those thoughts... without any luck.

"_Crap_."

Aoshi-sama paused slightly as I made that quiet, oh-so-unlady-like, outburst.

I could feel my face flaming as he set me down. In order to hide this, I started to shrug off his jacket-but he stopped me.

Gazing up, I guess there were still some tell-tale traces that could be picked up in the moonlight, because his eyebrow arched just the tiniest bit. Though that was hard to tell, because of the lack of light. However, I was known for my sharp eyesight back with the others.

Feeling grateful to Han'nya-kun and Shikijo for arriving with the horses and supplies at that moment, I backed away slightly. Aoshi-sama gave me one more glance before walking past me to where the two men waited.

The two men were seated on two of three horses. I gulped... meaning I'd have to ride with someone. Trying to quell the tiny hope that Aoshi-sama would allow me to ride with him, I watched as they discussed something.

Whatever it was, Shikijo was smirking slightly about it.

Aoshi-sama led a large dark-colored horse up to where I stood. Springing lightly into the saddle, he reached out a hand to help me up.

I was pretty sure I was beet-red at this point, but I was fortunate that-because Aoshi had placed me in front of him-he couldn't see my face. Feeling his arm snake around my waist to keep me from falling off, I was pretty sure that I couldn't get any more red than I was now.

Taking the lead, Aoshi urged the horse into a gallop. Now, the ride itself was pretty bumpy, so I kept finding myself pressed to his chest. After a few minutes of trying to keep from doing so, I eventually gave up on the fact that I was not able to stop myself from doing so.

Feeling irked at this, I settled back into his chest and pouted. I was pretty sure that he was smirking at this point, which did absolutely nothing for my temper.

I could feel Aoshi-sama press me closer to himself as the horse galloped faster. Wherever we were headed, he wanted to get there quickly.

Then my ears caught the faint sounds of more pairs of galloping hooves. I tried to turn around slightly to see, but Aoshi-sama wouldn't let me. Giving up on that too, I tried to imagine who could be following us.

Then a thought hit me like a slap upside the head.

"Gramps!"

"Who?" Aoshi-sama's deep voice questioned.

I turned slightly in an effort to peer up at him, "Gramps." Seeing his look, I embellished, "He owns the Aoi-Ya and is a part of the Oniwabanshu."

"Okina." his flat voice conveyed nothing of what he felt at the moment. Nothing new, right?

"Father must have asked him to retrieve me..." my voice trailed off at this thought. "I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama."

"You have nothing to apologize for." while the tone wasn't quite brisk, you could tell he wanted me to be quietat the moment.

Fortunately, our horses seemed to be faster than theirs; for while we could always hear the faint hoofbeats, they never seemed to be able to catch up. After a few hours, we couldn't hear them at all. I sighed quietly in relief.

While I dearly love Gramps, he would pay in spades if he caught me. Then my mother would have gotten whatever was left of him.

Then a shadow dropped from the tree branches overhead and landed in front of our tired horses.

"Aoshi, long time no see." The shadow straightened, allowing what moonlight came through the leaves to reveal his identity.

"Gramps!" I yelled, "I'm _not_ going back!"

The old man chuckled, "Now, why on earth would I bring you back?"

I paused at this, my heartbeat slowly going back to normal, "But didn't Father-"

"Hmph, your father is of no concern. Not when he's ready to treat you like that." his mustache even curled in disdain along with the rest of his features.

"Then, why are you following us?"

He chuckled again, "You didn't stop to say goodbye. Now how could you do that to an old man?"

Sliding down from the saddle, I ran to hug Gramps. "Well, bye Gramps, and thanks for everything! Please tell Okon and Omasu bye for me and I'm sorry I didn't tell them too."

Gramps pretended to think about this, stroking his small beard in thought, "I don't know, that's a pretty tall order..."

"Gramps!"

"All right, all right! I'll tell them for you!" he put up his hands in mock defeat.

"Aoshi, I have had everything prepared for your arrival."

Aoshi-sama nodded in response.

Gramps then looked slightly irked, "You knew I was following, didn't you?" Silence greeted his accusation, "You _did_! Making a poor old man like me have to traipse after you like that."

Aoshi-sama shrugged slightly, "One can never be too careful."

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

(1) matte- wait

Okay! I decided to put in Okina in this chapter, I just hope he doesn't sound OOC. And good grief! Aoshi was being a total pain during this chapter... XP I guess I kind of used Misao as my way to vent, lol. Though it's not like she did much, ne? Merely stuck out her tongue... I would have liked to use a baseball bat after the headache he caused, lol. X )  
Anyways, hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please review and tell me what you think!

**DM:** -rubs temples-

**Misao:** Hey! I didn't get any action in this!

**DM:** -glare- Stop complaining.

**Misao:** -sits down- Whatever, at least I got to-

**DM:** -death glare- Don't you finish that! It's bad enough you made me put it into the story!

**Misao:** -shrugs and hums happily-


	7. Chapter 7 Misao's Rival!

**Misao:** Aoshi-sama will fall to my plans this time!

**Kaoru:** What do you mean by plans?

**Megumi:** Hohoho, Kaoru, are you still _that _naive?

**Kaoru:** Shut up! -holds up bokken threateningly-

**Kenshin:** Oro! Kaoru-dono, don't-

**Megumi:** -puts hand in front of mouth- My, what a child.

**Kaoru:** Let me at her!

**Kenshin:** Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono... -restraining angry tanuki-

**DM:** That's enough! I need to start the story! -shooting everyone death glares-

**Misao:** Sheesh, and I didn't even get to reveal my plans... -pouts-

Before the chapter starts, I'd just like to thank everyone for reviewing. Thank you so much! You've no idea how much I appreciate it, it's really encouraged me to keep going with the story. : ) You all are the greatest!  
There will be a minimal fluff moment, since I have had people who wanted it. For the most part, Aoshi will be dark/possessive like originally planned-thank you all for voting on it! I guess you all know by now that I ramble hideously, so apologies for that. This chapter starts the beginning of their relationship, mark the word _beginning_. Nothing too deep just yet.  
Okay! **Disclaimer:** -sigh- Still don't own it...

**--Chapter 7-Misao's Rival!--**

Misao and Okina said their final farewells and parted ways. Turning back to wave one last time at the disappearing figure cloaked in shadows and leaf-patterned moonlight, the girl walked quickly back to Aoshi's horse and began to clamber up.

She squeaked in dismay as she felt herself being suddenly lifted up and placed on the saddle.

The men chuckled quietly at the noise startled out of the girl.

Sending glares their way, she was sent backwards slightly as the horse began to canter. Blushing a deep red as she felt the man's arm wrap itself about her waist again, she tried in vain to forget it and get some sleep. Leaning back, she sighed quietly. "Goodnight, Aoshi-sama." was the last thing he heard before she nodded off.

For the first time in his life-he was feeling strange. He sorted through a list of feelings that he was comfortable with... and came up with... protective? Why on earth was he feeling protective of a female he had barely met?

The tiny form in front of him snuggled closer, unconsciously seeking his warmth-removing temporarily his train of thought. Holding her closer, he urged the tired horse on-they would stop to rest in a few hours. The other two followed his example and picked up the pace.

Puzzled, Aoshi tried once again to sort out the strange feelings this tiny girl-no, he corrected himself, this woman caused.

Han'nya came up to ride beside him. "I'll take the girl if you are tired, Aoshi-sama."

"I'm fine." was the only response he would give.

For some unfathomable reason, he couldn't quite relinquish the woman to Han'nya.

Aoshi did not like feeling confused.

Not one bit.

She was a puzzle, a mystery, and he was going to figure out why he was feeling like this about her. Then, once he figured her out, he could forget about her. It shouldn't take long to do, she would most likely be just like all the other women who had been interested in him. It wouldn't matter to him whether her feelings were hurt or not-how many others had he done the same thing to? Far too many to count, but Aoshi would not commit himself to a shallow female. If this one turned out like all the others, then he would have no remorse for his actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Misao's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the men talking and the smell of something cooking over a campfire.

Yawning lazily, I stretched and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I tried to gather my bearings. It seemed that we were almost clear of the forest, for which I was grateful. The further I was from my father, the better. I just hope that Mother is doing well, though Father would never do anything to harm her. Too bad I couldn't be in the same category.

I slowly got up, and noticed I still had Aoshi-sama's coat about me. Smiling slightly at the thought, I moved towards the campfire where Han'nya-kun was busy heating up some of the traveling supplies for breakfast.

"What'cha making, Han'nya-kun?" I was surprised at the fact that I barely sounded tired. Maybe having such a high level of energy has its perks?

"Breakfast."

I pouted jokingly at his short answer, "Fine, be that way."

A small laugh came from behind his mask, "It is only a fruit and bread concoction a friend showed me a few years ago."

"Oh." I seated myself by the tall man and sniffed tentatively, "It smells great!"

"It should, Han'nya's the best at making that stuff." Shikijo had finished putting the tack (1) on his horse and wandered over to where we sat.

Han'nya-kun chuckled dryly, "That's only because you can't cook anything to save your life." Shikijo grunted in response to Hannya-kun's jab.

I looked around quickly, not seeing the tall stoic man I had ridden all night with. "Where's Aoshi-sama?"

"Meditating." the men answered simultaneously.

Feeling puzzled at this, I merely shrugged and stood up.

"I wouldn't suggest bothering him while he's meditating, kid." Shikijo shot me a warning glance.

"Don't worry, I won't bother him." I waved cheerily and set out, besides, I had to return his coat.

About twenty-five minutes later I found myself tired, hungry, and still unable to find Aoshi-sama. "Darn that man." I growled underneath my breath.

Deciding to check the campsite to see if he had returned, I slowly got up and froze.

There, just a little ways in the distance was Aoshi-sama meditating... with a female at his side.

"No way!" I snarled angrily. I then heard the sound of my tone, where the heck had that come from? There was no way I was jealous of... I moved closer to see the woman better--that curvaceous, long-legged, mature looking...

_Crap._

I was jealous-_really_ jealous. And she dared to hang onto my Aoshi-sama's arm like she belonged there!

'Wait a second, did I just use the word 'my' in relation to Aoshi-sama!' I shook my head violently, man did I have it bad. But that woman was so not going to pull a move on him while I'm here, not if I can help it!

Stalking back to camp, I removed Aoshi-sama's cloak and tossed it on the ground. It was easier than pummeling the man himself. I sat down and glared at an offending ant that dared to crawl in front of me.

"Misao-sama?" the smell of food caught my attention. I looked up at Han'nya-kun's masked face, "Yes?"

"I saved a bowl for you." he offered the food to me and settled himself down beside my side.

"Thanks." I responded quietly, not bothering to hide the lack of the normal chipper tone I seem to typically have. After taking a few bites, I noticed Han'nya-kun watching me. "What?"

"There's something wrong." he stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Not really, unless you count that woman trying to hang onto Aoshi-sama's arm when I finally found him!" My voice grew louder at the end, I guess I was still mad about it-but wouldn't you be?

Han'nya-kun remained silent, but Shikijo snorted loudly.

"Don't worry about that woman, kid-she's nothing Aoshi's interested in." he gave me a lazy smile, "Ya know, you almost sound jealous."

"Pfft, as if!" I glared daggers at the irksome man, wishing I could use a few of my kunai on him. 'Yes, make him into a human pincushion!' I gave an inward evil laugh at this thought.

"Sure, but if you want to know something-Ayame has been trying to get Aoshi's attention for a few years now. Hasn't worked yet, so I don't think she's be able to now." he smiled slightly at my now happy expression.

"Thanks, Shikijo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Aoshi-san!" I heard a loud voice call out as Aoshi-sama walked slowly back towards the campfire. I had just finished helping Han'nya-kun and Shikijo to finish packing everything up, so I was busy lounging on the ground-having tired of trying to look for Aoshi-sama.

The... woman... stomped after him, her long black hair cascading down her back like a silk waterfall. Jade green eyes flashed with temper as Aoshi-sama continued to remain silent. "Aoshi-san!" I took in her features with a slight sense of anger welling up, she wasn't even prettier than me! Okay, she looked older and more mature, but it's not like I'm exactly lacking in beauty. Granted I still look somewhat young for my age, but that's something I can work around.

Shikijo looked away, his face showing evident traces of disdain for this Ayame. Han'nya-kun remained silent as he watched the two come towards our group.

"Get ready to leave, we are going to catch up with the others within the next two hours." I sat up quickly at this.

"Aoshi-sama?" I tried to get his attention, then gulped slightly as his icy gaze shifted towards me. The look in his eyes reminded me of a wild animal who was on the hunt, and I had a feeling I didn't want to know what his prey was.

I stood up quickly and handed him his long coat back, "Thank you for letting me borrow it." I noticed the woman's eyes narrow with anger as she heard this. --Score- **1** Misao **0** Ayame--

'Take that!' I inwardly crowed. Then frowned as I saw her looking me up and down, probably assessing her competition. Apparently I didn't seem to be much of a challenge judging by the look on her face, but I'd show her... now to figure out how.

Aoshi-sama remained silent. He motioned for Han'nya-kun to bring the horses over.

They champed at the bit, as if anxious to get moving again. Aoshi-sama's horse-who had turned out to be a dark chestnut color-pawed the ground, stirring up dust clouds.

"Who am I going to ride with, Aoshi-san?" I gritted my teeth at the flirtatious tone she used. 'Who the heck did she think she was!'

"Either Han'nya or Shikijo." was his flat reply as he hoisted me up into the saddle. I couldn't help but smirk at the infuriated woman, though I was polite and tried to keep it as a small smirk. Then Aoshi-sama turned around before I could wipe it off my face.

His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, then he swung up behind me.

Needless to say, I was embarrassed-but also oddly pleased. At least he hadn't said anything, like he would though, right?

_Wrong_.

As we set off, I felt him lean down. I shivered as I could feel his warm breath on my ear, the reaction causing heat to pool in the bottom of my stomach.

"Pleased?" his deep voice vibrated pleasantly in my ear, causing even more shivers.

'Oh man, I was wrong. Who knew he'd say anything!'

I gulped, forget looking at him-I was too nervous to even answer! I could feel my heart trying to beat a mile a minute as I tried to figure out what I was supposed to do.

He seemed to be okay with my silence, because he straightened and didn't say another word. He moved his arm around my waist, and if I didn't know better-there was something in his hold that was slightly different than last night. I couldn't really place it, so I gave up and decided to enjoy the scenery. The scenery meaning sneaking glances at Ayame's irked expression. I felt really bad for Han'nya-kun, having to put up with her didn't look like fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

I guessover an hour passed, and that irksome woman had been trying to captivate Aoshi-sama's attention for almost half of it!

Feeling sorely empted to rip her throat out, I tried to quell the bloodlust that was threatening to take over. Heh, I don't think even Shikijo would appreciate me doing that at the moment. It would have taken too much time to bury the body...

"Aoshi-san? Did you hear me?" she stopped prattling long enough to ask, breaking into my thoughts unpleasantly.

Practically grinding my teeth together at this point in anger, and trying to quit feeling angry, I tried to concentrate on the road as Aoshi-sama remained silent.

The forest was thinning, which meant we'd be clear of it sometime today if we kept at the same brisk pace.

My thoughts then turned back to what had occurred earlier. Aoshi-sama hadn't spoken another word since we started, and right now I wasn't sure if I was happy about that or disgruntled. At least I could take satisfaction in knowing that Ayame hadn't gotten a word out of him. Cue evil laughter.

Still, the way he had acted earlier puzzled, excited, and simply ticked me off all at the same time. I had no clue whether I wanted to muse over this some more or strangle the man. Maybe I could do both when we stopped? Or daydream about strangling him, seeing as how I wouldn't have much of a chance to do it in real life.

Needless to say, I was still confused about the whole thing. I was enraged that he dared make me feel like that, and at the same time I had to wonder if that meant he was interested...

This was _not_ helping matters.

I shook my head violently to try to clear these thoughts and only succeeded in making myself somewhat motion-sick as the horse bounced at the same time I tried to get rid of the pesky thoughts.

Groaning softly, I held my head in both hands and tried to get my stomach back under control.

"Aoshi-san!"

'That's it!' Turning slightly in order to see the irritating woman, I glowered at her as best I could from my half-hidden point. Right now, I could snap at anyone and not feel bad later-this woman wouldn't even make it to my list of 'must apologize later to-insert name.' "Could you please shut up! Aoshi-sama isn't going to respond, I thought you would have got that by now!" I practically yelled at her, startling her into a brief moment of silence.

Her look darkened, "How _dare_ you talk to a member of the Oniwabanshu you little wench! I'll-" She froze at the looks the three men... well, two-sorry Han'nya-kun, but no one can see what your expression is-gave her. Settling for mouthing, 'I'll get you later.' she lapsed into silence, which was all too good for me.

'Hn, part of the Oniwabanshu did she say? How the heck did she manage to make it acting like that!' I mused, then tucked away those thoughts to ponder later as Aoshi-sama began to reign in the horse.

The other two slowed their mounts to a stop, the horses fighting against the lack of movement every step of the way.

Two men dressed in similar apparel to some of the people that stayed with Gramps back at the Aoi-ya emerged from the forest soundlessly a few feet in front of our party.

"Okashira." They greeted and bowed politely.

Aoshi-sama nodded, and my jaw dropped slightly as I noticed the faces of the two.

"Shiro? Kuro?"

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

(1) tack-now if you have ever worked around horses, you would know this definition. If you haven't, this applies to the saddle, bridle, etc. As my little brother would say, "Basically the stuff you put on a horse." lol : )

Okay! I promise Ayame will be the last OC! I swear! Well, any that play a mentionable part in the story... I had to have someone who'd try to flirt with Aoshi to get Misao riled, so Ayame was selected. It was either that, or mess up Okon or Omasu's characters, and I just couldn't bring myself to do that... Just think of Ayame as one of those obnoxious characters you need to fill out a story. I don't like her, at all, I'm rather disappointed with how she turned out--but this is the 4th time I've revised the chapter and I'm through messing with it! For those who wanted fluff... I tried to mix some in the story, but that was super hard! Especially as I tried to get Aoshi to do a little... XP That's why he might sound a little OOC up top. Really didn't do much fluff-wise with Misao in this chapter, so next chapter will contain some from her. Then I'm done with fluff for a while!  
Also, tried to start Aoshi's possessive streak in this... so hopefully ya'll didn't find it horrible. If you guys don't like it, I'll take it down and revise it. My sis liked the fact that Misao had competition... so I was brave enough to post it to find out if it is acceptable, lol.  
-sigh-  
That's about it... well, since I rambled so much, I won't do the conversation at the end. You all are probably breathing a sigh of relief, lol. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! Please?


	8. Chapter 8 Snake and Weasel

First of all, I'd like to thank **_MindIIBody_** for helping me in writing this chapter. She made Ayame somuch more interesting, and I'm sure that you all will enjoy the chapter. X) Goodness knows that if she hadn't helped, Ayame would be rather boring in comparison to how she is now. _Thank you so much!_

Second, to my _**anonymous reviewers**_:

Thank you so much for reviewing! I'd list you all, but I'm sure that you'd rather read the story... that and I'd probablymiss someone. So to avoid hurting anyone'sfeeling, let me justsay thatI appreciate you all for reviewing, and I hope that you'll continue to read and enjoy!

Last, and least-the **Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Too bad for me, but I'm sure the rest of you are happy about that, lol. ; P

**--Chapter 8-Snake and Weasel--**

The two men straightened at the girl's voice, confusion written all over their faces. "Misao-chan?"

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Kanaye was furious-no, livid. How on earth had the girl managed to outrun Okina? Granted, the man was old-but he was the best they had in this town!

Etsu calmly watched him pace, or rather stomp, the length of their bedroom from her seat on the bed. "It's of no use to be getting angry over it, Kanaye. Misao-chan's gone, but I do have something to tell that might appease you."

He stopped his pacing and looked up at his wife, anger was still coming from off his body in waves.

The woman sighed; her husband was so hard to deal with. "Listen, Soujiro-san may not be able to marry our actual daughter, but what about Kagami-chan?"

"What about her." he barely tried to make it sound like a question.

Repressing another sigh, Etsu continued, "Well…we've adopted her. Have we not?"

He nodded his head in affirmation in regards to her previous statement and she continued, "So, technically she is our daughter now. This could still create an alliance between our two families."

Kanaye's face suddenly lit up with understanding, "That's right, but would he-"

Etsu waved off his question with a gentle motion of her hand, "I've already taken care of it. Soujiro-san is still interested in allying his family to ours. He will be coming later today to discuss this with you."

The man looked very happy, a stark difference to his former appearance. "I'll go prepare for his arrival."

He left the room quickly, all thoughts of an alliance with the Soujiro family erasing the past thoughts of Misao's departure.

Etsu quickly closed the door to their room, "You can come out now, Kagami-chan."

The closet door creaked open slowly, a young woman's face peeking out nervously. "Is he gone?"

"Of course, child, I wouldn't have allowed you to come out otherwise." she smiled kindly at the girl as she timidly crept out of the closet and shut the door behind her.

Kagami was a beautiful girl, and looked perfect for the role of Soujiro-san's wife. A smile played about the older woman's lips, at the thought of her being able to help the two.

"Thank you so much, Etsu-san!" the girl cried, throwing her arms around the woman. "I'll never forget what you have done for me!"

Etsu stroked her hair softly, reminded of her daughter, she fought back a lump that arose in her throat, "It wasn't that much, and your Soujiro-san helped me greatly as well. I hope you two are very happy together."

She knew that even though this would appease Kanaye for a long while, he would still be furious over their daughter's disappearance. He could have had two alliances instead of just one. Sometimes, Etsu cursed her husband's greed-and this was one of those times.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

The two men had gotten over their surprise and were now chatting amiably with the girl. Everyone had stopped for a quick rest while Aoshi listened to the men's report.

Han'nya stayed close to Misao, finding himself oddly amused by her ceaseless chatter. It was of no surprise to see Shikijo staying close by as well, for close to the same reason as the masked man-and for the fact he wanted to stay away from Ayame. Ayame, on the other hand, seemed to have calmed down from her earlier tantrum as she turned her emerald eyes towards Aoshi.

"Aoshi-san, why on earth did you ignore me earlier?" the pretty, jade-eyed woman pretended to act curious but it rather came out to resemble more of a pout. In a slight way, she was hoping to induce a response from the stoic man.

Silence greeted her, but she could tell he was starting to react as the quirk of his eyebrow at her repeated question stated all. Twirling a kunai out of boredom between her slender and delicate fingers, she decided to see what the weasel was up to. No sense in irking Aoshi-san to the point of the man telling her to leave him alone. Having gotten that minimal reaction was enough... for now. It's time she paid homage to her new competition, even though she seemed like nothing worth her time.

Rule number one: All female human beings are competition…unless they were children. Although that girl resembled much of a child, it didn't mean she was one. Ayame was no fool; she saw the slight change in Aoshi before…and she was most definitely not going to get that little weasel have a turn with her Aoshi!

**Misao's POV**

"Yeah, Gramps said he wouldn't take me back. I was really relieved to hear that, I mean, can you imagine going back to my father? No thanks!"

I watched as Shiro and Kuro winced in sympathy as I mentioned my father. "Yeah, no way would I want to go back either," agreed Shiro, grimacing at the thought, "That man is a horrible-" he then stopped to look at me while adding, "No offense, Misao-chan."

"None taken," I replied, stretching upwards to ease a little tension out of my back.

"A run away are you? How interesting…" said a sarcastic voice full of mock humor and interest. Ayame sat down near me, but out of arm's reach. Heh, if need be, I can use my kunai to skewer that woman. Staying a little ways away wouldn't help her once I was angry.

"You know, Aoshi-san would never bring me on missions unless he thought it was fitting for me to do so," she smirked at me with her perfect lips as they pulled themselves into a slight sneer.

Instantly angered at this; I just couldn't help it as I glared, "What's that supposed to mean!"

She yawned almost thoughtfully as she gazed at me with pseudo awe that could be seen in her green orbs. A devilish smirk graced her features as she then twirled her kunai expertly between her fingers before starting to explain," He felt sorry for you, Misao-chan. I can't see why, you're perfectly capable of defending yourself… am I right?"

I bristled at her derisive use of that suffix, now I know what Yahiko felt when Kaoru and I would tease him with that, "You witch! He does _not_ feel sorry for me!"

"Are you positive? It doesn't seem that way to me, I mean after hearing your case and all. Who wouldn't feel sorry for you?" she retorted with the utmost self-confidence.

I suddenly felt very small inside, maybe that was the case? Maybe Aoshi-sama did feel sorry for me? Then I shook my head, erasing those thoughts as best as I could. "He does not feel sorry for me!" I repeated loudly.

Seeing as she deliberately ignored my protest with her amused yet aggravating laughter, I stood up and turned away from her. Unless she wanted to be a human pincushion or better yet kunai cushion, she had best stay out of my way.

Han'nya remained silent, but placed a hand on my arm as I walked by. I gave him a half-smile in return but I just wanted to be by myself right now to try to get my emotions all under control.

Shikijo looked at me as I walked past and whispered with assurance, "Remember what I told you, kid."

I nodded and continued to walk away from the now bothersome area, for me at least. However, trying to find someplace comfortable to be able to sort out my problems was easier said than done. Wandering further and further away from the camp, so I could not hear that woman's horrendous laughter in the wind; I finally sat down in a semi-comfortable place. 'At least I can't hear her,' I comforted myself with that thought.

My thoughts suddenly turned to the time Aoshi-sama and I had first met. For some strange reason, it seemed I had met him before... but where?

A rustle behind me startled the train of thoughts away as I turned to look. A masked man stepped forward. "Come quietly, and I will not harm you."

I glared, quickly reaching for my stash of kunai, "Yeah right!"

I quickly released them before he could move towards me, "Kansatsu Tobikunai!"

To my utter shock he dodged them fluidly, moving with surprising speed as well as grace. 'It was a nice combination…_NO_! I'm _NOT_ suppose to admire my opponent…I'm supposed to defeat him for threatening me like that!'

In one sudden moment, I sensed someone's chi behind me. It was a grave mistake to not concentrate sooner…but it was a little too late. Cursing myself for paying too much attention to the man in front of me, I tried to turn around when I felt something break into the flesh upon the back of my neck..

Reaching back to annihilate whatever insect that had dared to assault me, I found a feathered dart instead. I could feel my face pale as my world began to tilt menacingly. My vision was blurring as my eyes began to water…

The masked man stepped forward, "It was a shame that we had to rely on such violence, it would have been better if you had taken up on my offer when I told you to come quietly."

He chuckled slightly before standing up, "I suggest that you pray to kami-sama that your Okashira finds you valuable enough to trade for. The boss seems to want something from him."

"What would that be?" asked a cold voice that penetrated the haze that was currently taking over my mind. My vision was so blurred at that point that I could barely make out the two men's figures. What the heck had that dart's tip been covered with?

I sank heavily onto my knees as the world started to turn black. The screams of the unfortunate man was the last thing I heard before everything turned black and I tumbled headlong into oblivion.

**End of Misao's POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Aoshi wanted to kill the man for harming Misao, he _really_ wanted to kill him. Trying to keep the icy bloodlust from taking its revenge upon the now unconscious man, he grasped the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to where Misao had fallen.

He gave an unnoticeable smirk as he thought of the man that was still in hiding. _Fool…_

With lightning speed and the agility of a panther, he disappeared in a blur only a rustle of grass and dead leaves giving evidence to the fact that he had been there previously.

Breaking out into a cold sweat, the black covered man couldn't believe what he just saw. One minute that man had been there with his fallen companion and captured enemy, the next minute he disappeared into thin air!

His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as he felt the cold bite of steel across his throat.

"Don't move," voiced a command; the glacial tones of his attacker warned him of the upcoming pain that would come if he did indeed move.

The darts and blowpipe fell from his nerveless grasp and hit the tree's branch with a small clatter and it seemed tovibrate ominously in his ear as he surrendered to his fate of captivity.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

"Aoshi-san, if I may ask, who are these men?" questioned a bewildered Ayame as she glanced at the men that were being dumped unceremoniously in front of the five other Oniwabanshu.

Ice blue eyes flickered from Han'nya to the woman, "You both take one and interrogate them. Find out what they were doing, why they were spying on us, and who they work for." After taking a quick glance at Misao's pale face, he added, "Also, find out whether or not that man's darts were tipped with a lethal poison."

He motioned with his head towards the conscious captive who paled at the angry gleam in Ayame's eyes.

Han'nya bowed and dragged the unconscious man away to the shelter of the woods, taking with him a bottle of smelling salts.

Shikijo smirked slightly; you almost had to feel sorry for the man.

Though he was not as cruel as Okina, Han'nya had his ways of... convincing them to talk.

Ayame glared viciously at the offending man who cringed visibly at her look. He just had to interrupt any time she could get with her Okashira. Then again, if she did a good job with the interrogation, Aoshi-san would at least commend her. With that thought in mind, her lips curled into a malicious smile. Oh yes, the man would talk. She _never_ failed to get a hostage to talk, whether through cruelty or other means. After all, it was her job to get them to talk and she would not fail now. Besides they never stayed quiet long. Casting a glance at the object Aoshi was carrying, she could have sworn her mouth dropped open slightly. The minx had apparently passed out and he was carrying her!

She glared as she watched Aoshi place her gently down on the ground before issuing orders to his men. With a growl, she turned on her heel sharply and whipped out her favorite weapon, a shikoro. The wide blade's jagged toothed edge flashed dangerouslyin the light causing the man to pale further. Since she was now in a foul mood, she decided it would be best to take it out on the one who was part of her problem. 'It appears my prey is scared, that's good since when I'm done with him, he'll be nothing but skin and bones…this would be satisfying after all.' Ayame thought with sadistic glee as she eyed the pale wide-eyed man.

Crouching down in front of him, she smiled as her green eyes possessed the same wicked tint as her smile. "Now, let's go somewhere else. I'd rather you not disturb my Okashira if you decide to scream."

With that being said, she pulled her ill-fated captive into another deserted area where her 'interrogation' was about to begin. She turned back briefly to look at her beloved Okashira before heading deeper into the wilderness. As she stared at him longingly, her final thoughts were –as she glared at Misao, 'I will _not_ lose…not after everything I've done just to get this far. She will not have him…I'll see to it that she does not. I think it's about time we start the game of war…'

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

Enjoy it? Well if you did, please review and let me know. : )  
**_MindIIBody_** did such a great job in shaping Ayame's character, ne? This is just how I wanted her to turn out, I was simply unable to achieve it without help. She will -hopefully- help me with her until Ayame isn't able to be put in anymore. I'll leave you to guess as to why she's going to not be able to stay until the end. Hopefully this chapter did not disappoint those of you who have waited so long for it. And I'm really _really _sorry for the wait! I had planned on posting this yesterday, but when I came home from work, my dad was fixing my aunt's computer and had kidnapped my keyboard from the computer in my sister's and my bedroom. So... between the job and that, I couldn't post it. I sincerely apologize and I promise that won't happen again. I'll at least give some warning beforehand if I know my week's going to be hectic.


	9. Chapter 9 Past and Present

I'd just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed: ) You guys are so wonderful! I truly appreciate your support, and I'll try to get this story done asap. Longer chapter this time to make up for the wait!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, just enjoy using Watsuki-san's characters in my wierd little stories, lol.

**--Chapter 9-Past and Present--**

**-Misao's Dream Sequence-**

Ragged gasps of air racked the girl's heaving chest. "Aoshi-sama!" she tried to yell, but barely emitted a whisper. Staggering to her feet, she wearily stumbled on-ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that shot through her body like burning wounds at her every step.

Clad in a loosely tied, somewhat frayed kimono, the five months of her pregnancy was clearly visible underneath the thin layers. She rubbed her abdomen wearily, praying that she would find the child's father soon. Hopefully nothing had happened to him.

However, it was a time of war. Not a full-blown, grand-scale war-no, it was merely an extremely large group of men who were unsatisfied with the government. But it was dangerous, their leader was unknown even to the Oniwabanshu. The only thing they knew was that he was a cruel ruthless man, and he was targeting the Aoi-ya amongst many other places in Kyoto.

The young woman prayed that nothing would happen to the city, to her friends and family, and to her husband.

She had to find him soon, she was unable to bear not knowing if he was safe or hurt. A rough hand grabbed her by the back of her kimono and roughly slammed her into the same wall she had been leaning on for support, causing her to gasp in pain.

Fear numbed her senses, she couldn't even hear what that man was saying-her mind only registered what he was trying to do. Tears gathered like crystal drops in her teal eyes and fell silently in salty trails down her pallid cheeks as she kicked and flailed wildly, trying her best to escape.

A flash of black and silver crossed her vision, she barely heard the man's faint scream as he died when she felt herself gathered tenderly into a pair of strong comforting arms.

Gazing upwards, she was slightly startled to see a faint trace of fear in his eyes. It was hidden, buried deeply underneath the dying wrath and bloodlust he had had just a moment ago, along with worry and confusion.

"I'm so sorry, Aoshi-sama." she whispered, her voice stumbling over the growing tears.

He picked her up gently and turned in the direction of the Aoi-ya. Silence greeted Misao for the first few minutes, then he finally spoke.

"Promise me that you will not leave the Aoi-ya unless Okina orders it." he gazed down at her, possessiveness, love, anger, and worry fought for dominance over his vague expression.

She wanted to be able to tell him no, to tell him that she wouldn't leave his side no matter what happened-but the gentle swell of her stomach prohibited any such thoughts.

For once in her life she gave in without a fight. Nodding slightly she replied softly, "Hai, Aoshi-sama."

**--End Dream Sequence--**

Misao tossed and turned fitfully on the small makeshift bed of the men's coats. Aoshi would not leave her side, but sat stiffly, a dark expression on his face.

Shikijo knew that if Ayame hadn't killed the man after interrogating him, Aoshi would. The man had better hope the woman finished him off, the cold fury that swirled in the icy depths of the Okashira's eyes promised revenge to those who had hurt Misao.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Han'nya gazed down at the bruised and slightly battered man before him, contempt laced his voice as he repeated his question, "Who hired you?"

The man spat at Han'nya's feet, "Go to-"

Han'nya calmly punched his face, then sighed-he had to give the man some credit, at least he put up a fight. Though he would crack eventually, they all did in the end.

Panting, and trying to ignore the fiery bursts of pain all over his body, the man straightened slightly, "Why do you care anyway?"

Han'nya knelt in front of him, his masked face causing the man to flinch slightly, "Because Aoshi-sama wants to know. If you tell me what I want to know, I will make your death honorable and painless. However," he stood up and gestured toward the camp, "your friend has hurt Misao-sama, and you have threatened her-do you honestly believe Aoshi-sama would let you live after this?"

At the man's silence, he continued, "While he would not be as cruel as Okina or Ayame, you would beg for death before he was through with you." Gazing down at him once more, "What is your decision?"

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Ayame frowned at the moaning, quivering man sprawled upon the ground, then glanced at her blade. Blood dripped in tiny scarlet beads from the jagged edge. The little worm had barely let her scrape his arm before he started talking. What a coward.

Ignoring his moans, she mulled silently over what she had found out.

First, it seemed that even the worm didn't know who he was working for. His companion was the one who had contact with the boss. Second, they were supposed to have captured a member of Aoshi's group to hold for ransom. Again, he knew nothing about what they wanted. Also, the poison the darts had been tipped with was mild, supposed to cause a slight fever and keep the person unconscious for a day or two.

'Too bad.' Ayame thought caustically as she absentmindedly fingered her blade. The man stumbled backwards at her movement causing her attention to turn to him.

An evil grin gave her full mouth a malicious look. "Well, you are of no use-and you gave me bad news on the poison, so I think I'll finish you here."

Twirling her shikoro expertly, she laughed lightly at the fear upon his features before he tried to run. Like lightning, she gave chase to her prey. Catching up to him in seconds, she whispered in his ear, her soft yet cold tone caused the man to break out in a cold sweat. "No one ever escapes the Oniwabanshu."

With those words, she smoothly stabbed him in the back. A wail of pain burst forth from his throat before she silenced him forever.

Flicking the blood off her blade, she glanced at the body in disgust. "Pitiful, even in death."

She turned around and made her way back to the camp, never once bothering to look back.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Aoshi watched helplessly as the young woman twisted and turned fitfully, beads of sweat rolled down her face in steady lines. He could not stand feeling helpless, the emotion was a rare if ever felt feeling. Misao began to cry brokenly in her sleep, the sobs racking her body violently.

He couldn't stand it, seeing her in pain was driving him mad. Brushing back the sweat-soaked bangs from off her forehead, his eyes searched her face hoping to be able to guess why she was crying.

Sensing Ayame's presence enter the camp site, he stood up quickly and turned to her. "The poison?"

The woman looked disgruntled at the fact he had asked about that first, "She'll be fine. It's a mild poison that knocks the person unconscious and gives them a fever for a day or two."

Aoshi felt relieved inwardly, though he kept all traces of it from appearing in his features. "Did you find out anything else?"

"Not really, Aoshi-san." Ayame wished the man was alive again, she wished to kill him again. His failing to give her any pertinent information made her feel rather irked.

Aoshi turned slightly to glance at the now dry-eyed girl and was mildly surprised at the resolute expression on her features.

**-Misao's Dream Sequence-**

The Aoi-ya was burning, Okina and the others had forced her to leave. Unfortunately, they hadn't gotten out in time, she shuddered as she remembered their dying screams.

Everywhere around her was a mass of panic and death. Bodies lined the streets, she hoped that her husband was not among them. Shaking her head, she frowned at her thoughts. Of course her husband wouldn't be dead, he was the Okashira after all.

A sudden explosion caused her to jump in fright as debris sailed past her body. Luckily for her, she wasn't hurt. Turning to see what had happened, she was shocked to see her husband's blue eyes somewhat hidden behind his ink black bangs. He rushed toward her, scooped her up, and ran quickly.

He hadn't been able to find out what exactly had happened at the Aoi-ya. Twenty men had been there trying to shoot at him. Because he had been distracted by the state of the Aoi-ya, a bullet had grazed his leg. Nothing serious, but it reminded him to focus completely on what he was doing.

Sensing a large group of men following them at a fast pace, he sped up, hoping to avoid having to fight them. Misao was vulnerable right now, and he couldn't risk the lives of his wife and unborn child.

Another group appeared at their right, and another to their left. Misao clung to him wordlessly, her teal blue eyes hard and determined-she knew what their fate was likely to be. Aoshi was a powerful warrior, but not even he could take on fifty some men on his own. She recounted the presences she felt. Yep, around fifty. Most of them powerful warriors in their own right, she reflected as she felt the strength of their ki. They didn't even bother to mask it as they quickly surrounded them.

Aoshi slowed and halted, his icy eyes scanning the crowd that now presented themselves to their view. It seemed they were not about to let them go.

A man stepped forward from the crowd, his ki being the strongest from amongst the mob. A smirk crossed his lips at the sight of Misao. Aoshi pressed her to his body protectively, causing the man to smile even more. "Well, Shinomori-kun, it seems we have you and your lover surrounded." his voice mocked.

Silence greeted his statement, Misao glared fiercely at the man.

"Now, if you surrender peacefully, I'll let your wife go. I'll even give you a painless death." a feral gleam arose in the man's eyes, "Though, I can't be responsible for my men's actions after your death."

Aoshi's grip tightened as he took in the looks that were being sent Misao's way. The woman shifted against him uneasily as she also noticed the looks directed at her.

"What do you say?" he smiled, the tone of his voice mocked the couple.

Misao glared fiercely at him, a resolute expression on her features. "I will die with him. Please make it quick." She glanced up at her husband, smiling sadly as she saw anger and sadness fight for dominance in his expression. "I can't live without you, anata." she whispered softly, reaching up a petite hand to stroke his cheek.

He held her close as the men raised their guns to fire.

"I love you, Aoshi." she whispered again, her eyes alight with love.

"...love you too, Misao." he managed to reply before the guns fired.

**--End Dream Sequence--**

Han'nya finally gathered the needed information late that evening. True to his word, he made the man's death honorable and painless. The information had somewhat surprised him, but he would relay this to Aoshi first before puzzling it out for himself.

Aoshi listened in silence as Han'nya made his report. After thanking him, he dismissed the man and pondered over this new turn of events. He hadn't thought that man would be willing to target him just yet, but apparently he had better connections now. Ignoring Ayame's tries of getting him to talk, he stood up and left to meditate. He needed to decide what he was going to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Aoshi woke up that night in a cold sweat. He had been havingstrange dreamsever since he had first met the girl. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he glanced over to her sleeping figure lying only a few feet away. What could these dreams mean? Blue eyes studied her now peaceful sleeping figure thoughtfully, at least Misao wasn't thrashing around anymore. That should mean that she was getting better, and probably would be up by tomorrow.

**-Misao's Dream Sequence-**

"Don't go too far!" her mother's voice cautioned. She knew how much trouble her eight year old daughter could get into.

Misao turned around, smiled and waved brightly, "I won't, Momma!"

The evening rays cast their last fiery glow on the world, and Misao reveled in the flaming colors. She was only going to her favorite dock and back, there was no need for her mother to worry.

She walked quickly, a bouncy spring to her step. It was such a pretty day, not even her father had ruined it. A smile played upon her lips as she thought of the prank she had played on that old bat of a maid. Laughing exultantly at the thought that no one could trace it to herself for the mischief... excluding her mother who had merely raised a well-shaped eyebrow at the guilty party.

The tide was coming in, Misao loved it best when the waves came. Perching on the edge of the dock, she dangled her feet over the edge, giggling every time a wave splashed against her booted feet.

A heavy step behind her caused her to turn around, a questioning look spreading across her face. The look in the man's eyes warned her to get away as quickly as she could.

As he reached for her arm, she ducked away and ran as fast as she could. Fortunately she was faster than the man following her, unfortunately-she wasn't aware of his lackeys.

Finding herself in the middle of a ring of unpleasant looking men, she paused and looked around wildly for an exit. They began to inch forward even as she drew out her kunai.

"Yer daddy's gonna hafta pay big ta get ya back." the big brute that had chased her grinned, showing blackened and missing teeth. It was always about the money wasn't it? Goodness knows that if her mother hadn't loved her, there was no way on earth or elsewhere that her father would fork over any cash for her sake.

Suddenly, a flash of steel drew her attention briefly away from such thoughts. The ring of men became fewer as shrill death cries rent the air.

Within a minute they were all lying dead or severely injured.

Misao glanced up at the man, no-boy that had saved her. Curiousity taking control, she came closer silently, taking in his handsome features. As the sun died in wreaths of fire and rose, the night sky began to take control. Her heart pounded nervously in her small chest as she noticed how blue his eyes were, and how well his ebony hair framed his face.

He stepped backwards, trying to melt back into the shadows from whence he came.

"Wait!" the girl yelled, and grasped his arm tightly. Glancing up into his surprised face, she smiled cheerfully, "I wanted to thank you for saving me." She then cocked her head and studied him once again, "You know, you kind of look like a shadow when you do that."

"Hn?" the boy raised an eyebrow at that statement.

Misao laughed, then explained, "You see, when you tried to move back into the shadows, they covered you. So now you are a shadow." She hugged him briefly then let him go, "You're much better at it than me, Gramps says I need to practice more."

The boy was puzzled at her chatter, yet pleased that the girl had thanked him for rescuing her, yet somewhat disturbed by the fact she had hugged him. Unused to conflicting emotions, he was about to leave when she stopped him once again.

"My name's Makimachi Misao, what's yours?"

Teal blue eyes met ice blue eyes and held for a moment. It was only a short while, but it felt like an eternity to both. Something felt familiar about the other, though neither could grasp what it was.

The boy merely stepped back and left quickly, leaving a somewhat saddened little girl behind. Though, just before she lost sight of him completely, a name came back to her on the wind. "Aoshi."

She smiled happily and called out loudly after him, "Good bye!"

Both knew that they would meet again, deep in their hearts. Though Misao saved the memory away, planning to remember him always, over the years she forgot about the strange incident.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

A tall, dark shadow quickly appeared in front of Misao and moved her back.

"Hey! What are you-" she stopped as she then noticed the person unsheathe a twin pair of kodachi. She watched in silence as he annihilated the men. Blood and bits of flesh and bone splashed against her face and dripped almost sickeningly down the young woman's face and neck.

There was next to no noise as he moved like a wraith, killing with no remorse.

The moonlight played against the "shadow's" hair and face as he turned to face Misao, calmly flicking the blood of his blades. Teal blue eyes met ice blue eyes and held their gazes. Something clicked, but what it was, neither knew nor remembered.

"What the heck did you think you're doing? I was perfectly fine! And you ruined my favorite dock! Do you realize those bloodstains won't ever go away?" the girl shouted at him, using anger to cover up her brief moment of walking down memory lane.

Shadow smirked at her, not very noticeable, but it was still there. Misao glared angrily at him as she noticed the slight smirk. Pulling out four kunai, she prepared to attack when she noticed something.

It was there. Hard to see, especially in the moon's dim light, but it was there. He looked... for lack of other terms-lost and lonely.

She blinked, unsure that she had really seen that. Lowering her kunai, the girl unconsciously took a step forward to take another look. It was gone, almost as quickly as it had been there.

The smirk had disappeared as well. Sheathing his kodachi, he turned to leave.

"Hey! What's your name?" she yelled as his figure started to become swallowed by the engulfing darkness.

Ice blue eyes looked back at me, an almost startling effect against the blackness of everything else. He looked away and continued walking, making almost no sound.

"Shinomori Aoshi." she heard him say softly, the wind carrying the quiet tones with ease.

"So my Shadow has a name." she laughed softly, then grimaced as he paused a little at what she had uttered. "I'm Makimachi Misao!" she called out loudly after him.

The young woman watched until the darkness swallowed him completely, then pouted at the fact that he hadn't stayed longer. She turned to leave, casting a few glances behind her back on the way home. Just to see if he had followed.

**--End Dream Sequence--**

Misao woke up early in the morning. "I remember!" she breathed softly, then looked about for Aoshi. She spotted his sleeping form and smiled softly. Weakly, she crawled over to where he lay and gazed down at his peaceful face. "I remember you." she whispered, then slowly lowered herself to lay beside him.

Falling asleep within minutes, she failed to notice a pair of mildly surprised blue eyes watching her sleeping figure. A tiny ghost of a smile appeared on his lips at her words. Putting an arm about her, he pulled her close and decided to get a little more sleep as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

Note: Okay, we now knowthe poison was mild-causing a fever and restless dreams.

Hopefully if this doesn't make sense now, it will later. Mostly a filler chapter, just trying to fill in things like how they met, etc. And no, I don't believe in reincarnation-I just find it intriguing, so I used it for the story. Mild fluff in this chapter because the next few won't be able to contain much. I'm so sorry for the wait! Good news is I got my job! Bad news is I'll only be able to update once or twice a week. Though if I can do more, I'll try my best to. Mild case of writer's block didn't really help matters much either. But this is a longer chapter, actually, I think it may even be longer than the 3rd one which is my longest.

Also, I'm so sorry MindIIBody! I just couldn't wait on this chapter, so if you want to help fix it up, we can post it again later.  
Well, please review and tell me what you think! I promise it will get better shortly. Oh, and if the words stick together, blame it on the evil spirit lurking within the depths of the "submit document" button. I swear there's got to be one in there!


	10. Chapter 10 Volatile Tempers Collide

So sorry for the wait everyone! I think I just traded one evil for another on the jobs... this one is keeping up til midnight. -sigh- Anyways, hope you guys like the new chapter! Thank you so much **_MindIIBody_** for helping me out with Ayame! You're a total story-saver. : )

**--Chapter 10-Volatile Tempers Collide--**

Misao yawned sleepily, then tried to find a more comfortable place on her pillow. It seemed to be harder than she remembered. She pondered on this thought for a moment, still keeping her eyes shut-warding off the dreaded moment of waking up. Maybe she had used a pack for a pillow last night, yep-that had to be it. Though that couldn't quite work as her pack didn't have a heartbeat. She could feel the sun's warm rays upon her skin, reminding her that it was indeed morning. 'I'll have to get up sooner or later.' she thought as she decided to get up and start the day.

Opening teal blue eyes drowsily, her heart almost stopped at what she saw.

Aoshi watched quietly as her surprise and dismay became visible quickly. He watched in mild amusement as she began to try to gently remove his arm from off her stomach. However, he wasn't about to let her get up just yet. Tightening his grip, he pressed her petite form closer to himself. A small squeak of surprise that exited from the girl's mouth caused a few of the group to waken, being puzzled by the sound.

Han'nya was the first to awake. He stared silently at his leader and the girl as an almost inaudible chuckle escaped from beneath his mask as he stood up and turned to leave. The least he could do was give the Okashira some privacy, besides they could always use some fresh water for the empty canteens. He had found a small brook earlier yesterday, but as Misao had fallen ill, no one had bothered to do the irksome chore. Picking up the small stack of canteens, he headed off.

Shiro groaned slightly as he stirred, removing any chance of getting back to a much needed sleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his jaw dropped as he located the source of the noise. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or ill, so he opted for a compromise between the two-an almost groaned laugh pealed forth loudly. Seeing his Okashira send him a glare promising pain if he didn't leave, he hastened to get up and find something to do elsewhere... somewhere very far away.

Shikijo and Kuro snored loudly, obviously undisturbed by the noises around them. Now, if it had been the clash of steel, or a gunshot-the two would have been up and ready to fight in an instant... but a squeak and the odd sound Shiro made didn't quite make it to the men's alert level.

Growling in frustration, Ayame tried in vain to block out the men's snoring. Not being able to draw any more endurance from her patience, she sat up. Her black lustrous hair in disarray and was ready to attack the nearest offending member before her murderous green eyes settled on the most inflaming scene of all. There they were…Aoshi –correction: her Aoshi was with Misao in a compromising position! Her jaw dropped as her weapon of choice and her bag fell to the ground in her stupor.

Anger didn't describe the many emotions that were brought forth within her. It was rage a fierce and blinding flame that threatened to consume her whole! Her sense of sight was red, and her blood screamed high in temperature. 'How DARE that…that WEASEL sleep near MY Aoshi-san!' her mind screamed with outrage. Her once delicate hands clenched into a fist of snowballs shaking with unleashed anger and promised wrath. She mentally promised that as soon as the brat was out of her Okashira's protective grasp; the weasel would be put into her proper place.

No one had ever gave her such a taste of hate before….no one! Not until now, seeing her beloved man within such a distance of another person other than herself was more than enough to throw her over board with distaste as well as animosity. However, she was willing to let this one scene slid for now…seeing as there was much more things to do. A careful disposition was in place, and staying here seething in useless abhorrence was no use to her right now. So for now….as much as it bothered her, the weasel will live. Then again, if any opportunity should arise; Ayame would be more than happy to give the girl a good deck or so. Just to calm her animus rage of the moment, the imaginative scene in her mind wasn't a bad idea.

Ayame's green eyes flashed darkly with malevolence as she glared at the direction of the oblivious pair before she stalked off. 'The weasel won this round, but I'll win the war…I promise, and then she'll see. No one and I mean NO ONE shall ever want to claim what is mine again! So let the games begin…' And the story to unfold.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Misao's POV**

Turning as best I could in order to glare at the infuriating man; I suddenly found my mouth dry at the look on his face. Wriggling harder to escape his grasp, I didn't quite know what to do about what his look said he wanted. I wasn't ready, and there was no way I'd give myself out of wedlock. That would dishonor my family, and while I couldn't care less about my father's name-I didn't want to smudge my mother's name. Even though she shared it with that man, I will not be held responsible for ruining her reputation-or mine for that matter.

Finding his grip to be impenetrable, I stopped moving. "Please Aoshi-sama, let me go." He complied slightly, his grip loosened but he wouldn't let go. "I need answers." his voice was slightly husky from sleep; I was surprised at the shivers that ran down my spine just from hearing him talk. Man, was I in trouble. Who knew you could get so attached to a person this quickly?

"Answers to what?" I tried to keep my voice stable, and was proud of myself when it held no tremors.

"Dreams." was his brusque reply.

I glared up at him as best I could, "What do you think I am? I don't interpret dreams for a living."

Icy blue eyes darkened to an oceanic color, which I found mildly fascinating. "What are you to me?"

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself, so I remained quiet. Brief flashes of those dreams I had last night appeared in my mind's eye. "Aoshi-sama," I said slowly, "haven't we met before?" I explained further as he shot me a look, "I know we met when we were younger-but what if we knew each other in a past life?"

"Rebirth."

I smiled slightly, nothing seemed to excite this man. "Exactly, maybe we were reincarnated? But why would we-"

"Unfulfilled." Aoshi-sama interrupted.

"If you're going to interrupt, could you at least explain some?" it was too troublesome to try to pry the information out of him this early in the morning. I yawned briefly, trying to wake myself up. I guess whatever had been on that dart tip hadn't been kind to me.

His eyes seemed to be veiled, he seemed to be remembering some great pain.

"What is it?"

"Our child. We died before he could live, I could not live to help end the war, and you-" he paused, I shivered once again as his eyes searched mine. "You didn't keep your promise."

"Promise?" to say I was confused right now would be the largest understatement of the day.

He closed his eyes and moved to lay on his back. "The promise you made to both Kaoru and myself."

"What did I promise?" my curiosity was taking control at this point, now that I knew that he knew something I didn't.

"To stay alive, to help with the city's protection-"

"And to teach our child to never forget the ways of the Oniwabanshu." I added, past memories falling into place. Holding my head in my hands, I groaned. This was all too confusing. I only wanted to live one life at a time, not two. And a child? Too much for the morning hours!

As I removed my hands from my head, I was surprised to find myself looking up into Aoshi-sama's eyes. Before I could say a word, his lips covered mine in a searing kiss. As quickly as it had begun, it ended. I found myself disappointed as I watched him get up and walk away. 'Maybe another time,' I grinned as I too stood up to begin the day, then shook my head violently. When had I started to think like that!

----------------------------------------------------------------x

I found Ayame to be in an extremely bad mood. Simply handing her a bowl of something Han'nya-kun had made for breakfast earned me a glower and a tight-lipped, "Beat it, brat."

I wondered what in the world I had done to make her that mad, then it hit me. Maybe she had seen Aoshi-sama and I sleeping by each other? The morning wasn't quite my fault though, and last night I'll blame on the fever. Han'nya-kun said I had had it all that day and most of the night.

Today was not going to be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Turned out, I was right. All day while we were traveling I had to put up with snide comments and rude jabs about my age and size. Needless to say, I was not in the best of moods.

Aoshi-sama called the group to a halt towards noon. The horses and men all seemed to be grateful for the brief rest. Me, well I was not happy to be near that woman. If I end up using my kunai on her, it's her fault not mine.

"I must say, children should not be traveling with us," Ayame complained loudly.

Shikijo grunted, "Misao's not a bad kid, at least she acts her age."

I watched, slightly appeased as Ayame glared at the scarred man. "No one asked you, Shikijo." He didn't bother to reply as he lounged on the ground, resting a little before we continued.

Apparently she noticed my presence, because she smirked briefly, "I must say though…why on earth Aoshi-san would take such a girl under our wing of protection. His taste in women is questioned here… Could it be that he is into weasels? "

Right now, my anger was reaching its boiling point. I've had almost enough of the witch. Stalking over to where she stood, I glared up into mocking jade-green eyes. "Look, I don't know what your problem is-but I've had enough of your crap. You need to back off." I growled out.

"Oh my…it speaks!." she laughed loudly. "If you can, do not speak to me as if you are greater than I. Last I checked, you can barely even protect yourself enough without needing Aoshi-san's assistance. So until you can accomplish such a task, do refrain from spitting fire out when there is no flame. Ne?"

I whipped out a kunai and held it firmly, my knuckles drained of blood from the tight grip I had on the blade. "You want to try me?"

Ayame carelessly flicked her hair off her shoulder before her flashing eyes glared dangerously at me. "What animosity from you, weasel, maybe you should be put into place after all!"

Before I could reply, she had darted behind me and grabbed my long braid. I stiffened, no one was allowed to touch my hair. It was my only source of pride and joy, the length and beauty of it was one of the few things that my mother had wished she had. Her hair had never been able to grow as long, so I kept it long to please her.

I felt her toy with the tip, then I heard her draw her shikoro. Diving into action, I dropped to the ground and kicked out at her feet. Watching her jump to avoid my kick, I took advantage of her surprise and yanked my hair out of her hand.

Dealing a quick blow to her stomach, I jumped back quickly. She hadn't been expecting me to know hand-to-hand combat. I grinned, her loss.

Aiming an upwards kick to her face, I was slightly disappointed as she dodged. Surprise turned into immediate anger as she tried to stab me with her weapon. Totally unfair!

Using my kunai, I prevented my being stabbed in the stomach. Using her momentum as she pitched forward, I flipped her on her back.

She jumped up quickly, her breathing slightly irregular from the flip. "How interesting…so weasels can bite as much as they squeak. It's a shame they can't do much damage though."

I misjudged her position and was rewarded by a punch to my jaw. Staggering backwards, I narrowly avoided another punch than a kick to the side.

Her shikoro flashed dangerously close to my braid as it whipped out to the side from the momentum. I gasped as I saw a few hairs flutter from the end of it to the ground.

Seeing red at that point, I didn't hold back. She saw that and decided to go all-out as well. Sparks flew as shikoro hit kunai. We began a deadly dance, whirling and striking-each seeking an opening or weakness in the other's offense. One misstep, one mistake would cause a severe wound at the least. I was not going to show mercy, not to this woman, not right now anyway. Maybe once I had her pinned on the ground, my kunai to her throat, would I show mercy.

Smirking as I drew first blood, I watched her eyes widen slightly as a tiny nick on that snake's arm showed her to not be as good as she thought she was. I smirked broadly, and prepared to exploit the weakness I found. Then suddenly, we were being pulled apart. Kicking and struggling violently, I tried to escape my captor's grip and pulverise that snake who had dared to punch me and cut my hair.

"Enough." Aoshi-sama's voice commanded in a no-nonsense tone. I was going to hear about this later, but right now, I couldn't care less. Seeing that woman's slight cut was worth it, blood-lust flowed like fire through my veins. I wanted to get even with her, but it would wait. Damaging her extra-large amount of pride would just have to do me for now.

I shrugged off Aoshi-sama's restricting hold and stalked off, holding my head up high. I had emerged the victor this time around, and I was going to enjoy it. I felt Ayame glare holes into my back as I walked off, but I didn't care. Doubtless, I would face the consequences later, but for right now-I was going to go enjoy the moment.

"Misao-sama." Han'nya-kun stopped me in my tracks. I remained silent, feeling extremely unrepentent. "You shouldn't have let her get under your skin."

I growled, "She had no right to talk to me like that."

"Be that as it may, you should be better than that." his tone stated clearly that he was disappointed in my prior actions. I suddenly went from my adrenaline rush to feeling like slime. I should have been better than that. Crap, Han'nya-kun-why'd you have to give me a guilt trip?

Sighing, I turned back around, drooping dejectedly. As much as it would kill me to apologize, that's what I was going to do. Then I could pitch a fit about it later-and I'm not going to talk to Han'nya-kun for a while. He just had to ruin my big moment... I guess some things just aren't meant to last. Aoshi-sama gave Han'nya-kun a nod of approval as I trudged past. Men... you can't live with them, and you can't live without them.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

"What did you say!" Ayame's eyes never seemed to grow bigger than right now to me…I mentally stored the hilarious picture in mind for future reference. This might cover up for what I felt right now…

"I said, 'I'm sorry.'" I repeated, trying to not sound unwilling. This stung worse than the loss of those few strands of hair, right now I was wishing I had just lived with the guilt trip.

A smirk played about her full mouth, making me want to deck her, "I see." She turned, then paused and looked at me over her shoulder, "How noble of you, weasel but you must know as well as I that you have not yet won. Apologies will not heal the wound on my arm…time will. Therefore I shall not forgive what has been done; I WILL get back my justice for the mark. I promise you that…" Another darn smirk, then she turned around and started walking towards the horses, "Besides," she called back, "you out of all people should know that your apology doesn't mean nothing to me. I would rather step on you then hear your 'sympathetic' words of apology. Still so young…and naïve too, you have too much to learn while I have much to do."

"Fine! Next time I'll gloat and forget the apology, snake!" Oooh, she just makes me so mad. I meant it too, next time Han'nya-kun can forget trying to give me a guilt trip-it won't work again, not with her. I fingered my kunai thoughtfully, maybe I could knock her out for a while... Dismissing the idea, I tried to ignore the smug look plastered on that witch's face. I'll get her back later, in a less conspicuous way.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

The afternoon wore on slowly, the entire group was quiet and on the alert. Aoshi-sama kept his kodachi close to hand, as we felt a powerful ki headed our way.

A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the road, sword drawn. As he lifted up his head, a feral gleam flashed in his eyes. "So, we meet again, Shinomori-kun."

"What do you want." Aoshi-sama's voice was like black ice, chilling my very bones. Suddenly, I began to wish I was riding with one of the other men as a wave of ki from both of the men hurtled towards the other and bounced off. Let me tell you, it's a very unpleasant feeling. Try being smashed between two hard objects, then you might be able to understand the sensation.

"Simple." the man sheathed his blade, then walked forward extending a rolled up letter towards Aoshi-sama. "Read this, then send me your response within three day's time. I'll be waiting." a large slightly crazed looking smile spread itself over the man's face. "And don't worry, I don't have anything against you personally, but unfortunately for you-you haven't seemed to have chosen your comrades well."

With that, he strode off quickly, his cloak billowing out behind him like a dark banner.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

Can you guess who the cloakedstranger is? X)

lol, anyways, this chapter was a lot of fun to write, because of the scene between Misao and Ayame. Next update shall be next week.  
Please review and tell me what you think: )


	11. Chapter 11 Ayame's Past

Now, if I told you that I owned **Rurouni Kenshin**-that would make me a liar. Too bad, ne?  
Anyways, I apologize deeply for the wait on this chapter... I had a lot of tests and reports to do, so that ate up a lot of my free time. _Please forgive me!_  
I also hope that you all will not be displeased with this chapter. **MindIIBody** had this great idea for Ayame's past that I just had to write it. X ) I'm setting the stage for the beginning of the end, so to speak-so this chapter is the first of a few necessary for this. Also, to clarify a few things-those who guessed Jin-e for the cloaked figure from the last chapter were right. The only reason I am divulging this is so you won't confuse him with my newest bad guy in this chapter. I'm sure you'll be able to guess this one easily.

**--Chapter 11-My Sorrow Follows You to the Grave-Ayame's Past--**

Everyone rode on in silence, leaving their Okashira to ponder over what that man had said. Darkness was fast closing in on the riders, the moonlight encased their forms in silver beams-enabling them to be able to see well enough to carry on a few more miles before they stopped for the night.

No one was sure who the cloaked man had been, but the few who had guesses kept their suspicions to themselves. Ayame sighed as she surveyed the path ahead of their group. It seemed to be free and clear, no signs of traps or traces of ki presented themselves to her keen eyes. No sense in taking chances though. Better to stay alert than to fall into a trap without warning.

An hour or so later brought the group to a halt to make camp. Ayame barely bothered to help Han'nya with the horse before she took her pack and began to settle down for the night. She glared at the woman-child who had the audacity to ride with her Aoshi-san yet again.

Apparently, Aoshi-san wanted her to sleep close by. She sniffed as she noted that the weasel wasn't going to complain. Finding a comfortable spot on her pack, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Midnight was peaceful and quiet for a change-but for some reason, Ayame still was not able to find peace in her fitful sleep.

**--Ayame's Dream Sequence--**

Ishikawa Ayame surveyed herself in a small handheld mirror. Everyone, including her ex-lover had told her that she was beautiful… If that was true, then why did he leave?

They say that eyes are the windows to the soul; if that were true, then her soul was torn between anger and hurt. She rubbed the gentle swell of her stomach pensively. No one had noticed yet, but once they did... well, there would be hell to pay.

Since Ayame originated from gentle birth, being the daughter of a rich daimyo (1), she was destined to wed in an arranged marriage and kept 'clean' at all cost. Her father would never forgive her for her crime of shaming the 'family's name.' Thoughts of what he would do to her once he found out flowed through her mind, and the mental picture in itself was not pleasant. She sighed softly then gently put the mirror down, she had no regrets as to what had happened. If there was one, then it would only be because he had regretted their relationship.

Ayame was no fool, she had known that he hadn't truly loved her. Not now, and certainly not then. He would always moan out another woman's name during their consummating, never were they her name. Shrugging carelessly, she guessed he wasn't over his old flame. However, tonight, he would love her. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms about her still slim form that contained her miracle with him. A child was what she was about to offer, something that no other woman had yet given him. Ayame briefly wondered about his past lovers…did they ever receive such a gift from him? She shook her head in dry humor as she thought about it. This was the Okashira of the mysterious Oniwabanshuu they were talking about, and he had a reputation to uphold.

A smile played about her full red lips as she tried to envision his reaction to her exciting news. He would be hers, she was sure of it especially now that his child grew within her womb. He was an honorable man and despite how much she hated to use it against him-Ayame knew that she would have to do it. Even if he didn't truly love her, she knew he would come around sometime. Who wouldn't? She was lovely, and was gifted in many things…Ayame was known to be the one of the most desired females amongst society. So who in their right mind wouldn't want to marry her?

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Sneaking out of the house proved to be no problem for her at all; she was gifted for her sneaky ways and was blessed with great friends: her servants. Slipping out of the house's ground and down the street like a shadow, she hastened to the Aoi-ya.

Ayame was not afraid of the noises around her since they were simply a part of the night. The only thing she worried about were the beasts who paraded about as men in the night. Her grip on her hidden shikoro tightened, if need be she could defend herself. Even so, she didn't want to run into trouble, or else this night would prove to be fruitless-Ayame wanted Aoshi to know as soon as possible. Walking at a faster pace, she clung to the shadows that fell from the roofs and projections of the houses that lined the road like silent sentinels. 'Almost there.'

A few more streets and a couple of turns brought her to the front of the Aoi-ya. Walking up to the back door in a more discreet fashion, she tried to calm her nerves. She smiled, many memories were here-and not just the food eaten during conversations.

Taking a deep breath, she gave a few swift taps on the door with her knuckles. One of the women whom Ayame recognized as one of the waitresses answered it, looking slightly tired. Ayame knew that they didn't go to sleep until much later on in the night, so she decided not to worry about the woman's state. "May I ask if Aoshi-san is here?"

"Yes, did you wish to see him?" the woman asked, her face showed signs of concern for a slight moment. Ayame almost doubted that she had seen it.

"Yes, I wish to have a word with him about urgent matters."

"Hnn..." the woman looked thoughtful, then resigned, "Follow me."

Ayame silently padded down the corridor after the woman as she led the way. She stopped as the woman paused and slowly slid open the shoji (2) to reveal a rather disturbing sight. Ayame gasped silently at the scene inside the room, on the futon (3) lay her Aoshi-san with a young woman, their position was that of an intimate one. Ayame could barely discern whether it was the tears of hate, rage, or pain she felt-but what she did know was they were welling up in her jade eyes at an alarming rate. Swallowing a lump in her throat whether from rejection or hurt she did not know, she then heard herself ask raspingly, "If I may ask… Can you tell me that young woman's name?"

"Oh, Misao-chan?" the woman looked surprised. "You didn't know about her?"

"I do now." Ayame said quietly, softly sliding the shoji closed. She turned and bowed, "I am sorry for disturbing you. If you would be so kind as to not mention my visit, I would appreciate it." she stood up straight and noticed the woman's confused look. "I wouldn't want to disturb Aoshi-san, as I won't be coming here again."

She turned and silently walked out, her head held high and her heart breaking. So this was what it was like to have loved and lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

The next day, she packed her bags and secretly left Kyoto with the promise of never returning. Ayame swore to herself that she would always hate the woman who had taken her love from her. After the experience of last night, Ayame knew she would never be able to bring herself to return to this heart-wrenching place. Even though she was a strong woman at heart, that couldn't made her resilient to the scene she had stumbled upon last night. She wasn't strong enough to see her lover in another woman's arms. Although Ayame considered herself above most women and not to mention people in particular, she couldn't deny the fact that she was only human. There was no other reason to explain the ache of rejection in her throbbing heart. After all, this was only natural for her to feel this way…right?

After she left, Ayame felt herself painfully lonely. Her parents spared no further thought to their daughter thanks to her rebellion by stubbornly refusing to give up the baby when it was time for her to give birth-as they wished her to do. No sympathy was given to her for all of her pain and effort. Over time, she felt her heart start to freeze over, and for the first time in Ayame's life, she knew what Aoshi had gone through when he was with her. The consuming feeling of emptiness she possessed…it was similar to the aura he always carried. How ironic that she was never able to comprehend his feelings before now. Despite how much she wished to come up to Aoshi now and tell him of his child's existence inside her womb, Ayame would be all in vain.

It was probably the baby's fault she finally had grown a conscience, but for some reason Ayame didn't seem to be angered by it. In fact, her pregnancy helped her open her eyes for the first time in her life, in the first time of her life she saw the world not as below her, but as her own. Ayame never harbored regret as to meeting Aoshi, nor did she ever wish ill-will upon him. One of the many reasons she didn't want to go back to Kyoto was because of the happiness he now possessed. She was no fool, that night before Ayame left, she saw his peaceful expression as he lay besides the small women next to him. Even after their late nights of passion, he never possessed such a calm and almost happy expression before. Jealousy filled her as she thought of it-but she could not blame him. He had been searching for what his heart yearned for, as she once had. And for that, she could never bring herself to blame him, but that didn't mean she could not hate that girl, Misao, for stealing her only chance with Aoshi.

In time, she bore a son and named him after his father. If she couldn't have been married to him, at least she had a son that would carry on his name. Her heart tore every time she looked at her child. He looked just like his father except his eyes were a greenish-blue, lacking the icy luster of his father's eyes.

Time passed and her son celebrated his first birthday, and while she celebrated a time of joy, Ayame also suffered under sorrowful news. It was being rumored that the legendary leader of the Oniwabanshuu and his pregnant wife had been murdered.

Even with all of her hatred for that woman, Ayame never wished for her death to be the outcome. Losing Aoshi was bad enough, but the thought of never being able to hear or even see him again on this living plane was unbearable-she felt like her heart was being torn out again. The pain was slightly dulled by the knowledge that she at least had his son to remember him by. Maybe she will be able to recreate his legacy with this babe, despite being so young, the child carried much promise to be as strong and handsome as his father once was. So that night, as Ayame cradled her child to her chest, she sobbed quietly.

**--End Ayame's Dream Sequence--**

Ayame woke up early in the morning with a start, her mind confused and bewildered by the dream. It was not every night that one would find themselves in such a realistic dream. Deciding to take a walk to clear her mind, she set off. A few miles away from the camp, she stopped and stretched-enjoying the cool breeze that toyed with her long ebony hair.

"Feeling confused? It happens to the best of us." a somewhat pleasant voice sounded nearby.

Ayame immediately whirled around to the direction of the voice, her shikoro out and ready. If the case came to it, she'd maim the poor bastard who disturbed her moment of peace.

"Not a very trusting woman, are you?" A tall man smiled down at her. "I'm not here to harm you. On the contrary, I'm here just to talk."

The woman glared at him, distrust written clearly in her jade eyes. "What do you want?"

"To help you, if you allow me too of course." His eyes gleamed behind his glasses.

Sheathing the shikoro, Ayame crossed her arms over her chest, "What business do you want to 'help' me with?"

Suddenly, he was behind her and Ayame inwardly shivered as he put his hands on her shoulders, leaned down and whispered, "With your dreams."

"What would YOU know about my dreams!" she snarled angrily, twisting out of his grasp with a quick and fluent jerk. Turning her enraged jade eyes towards her intruder she listened to what deranged excuse he might have.

"Simple. My seer does that for me, if I pay her enough." he smiled, a slightly crazed glint in his eyes. "What do you say?"

Ayame looked up at the sky and gauged that she would have a few hours at most. "If I come, then you will have to be quick about things. I do not like the thought of spending more time with you than necessary. Is that clear?"

"Don't worry, it will only take a little while." he promised as he turned to lead the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Ayame sat on the ground, staring unimpressed at the man's seer. 'Great, just great, I came here to seek answer but only to find a hag who has yet to do something else more conductive with her time.' she thought. Due to her disappointment, Ayame allowed her thoughts to wander as the seer had already questioned her-supposedly probed her dreams by drawing her blood and placing it into a large bowl already filled with a lot of liquid. Though the liquid looked suspiciously like water, Ayame wasn't about to test it.

The old woman mumbled some things and tossed a few herbs into the fire, filling the area with many different odors. Some pleasant, some pungent, some bitter-sweet; Ayame couldn't yet decide whether it smelled good or not.

"You're connected." the seer announced.

"What?" Ayame sat up straight, "By what exactly do you mean 'connected'?"

The seer looked at her as if she was about to explain something slightly complicated to a child. "Your group and that man," she pointed to the figure standing by the fire, "were reborn into this age and time. Each and every one of you is linked somehow, from your past life. You need to remember your previous life to find peace in this one. Learn from your mistakes, create a new-a better, happier life."

Ayame stared, "Past life? As in reincarnation?" she questioned in disbelief.

With a careless glance at the words being told, she stood up and brushed grass and dirt from her clothes. "Had I wished to listen to such nonsense, I would have done it on my free time."

"You know she's telling the truth. Don't try to run from it, your past will always catch up to you." the man stated calmly.

Ayame glared before turning around and heading back to camp. Hopefully no one would question where she had been. Her emotions and memories were in a state of turmoil at the moment. Feeling somewhat discomforted, she couldn't shake the feeling that coiled deep within her-foretelling of a future meeting with that mysterious man….

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Kenshin opened the letter his wife had handed to him earlier that day. He was surprised at the seal; it was one he hadn't seen before. Opening it, he scanned the first few lines before letting the letter drop to the desk.

Kaoru slowly creaked open the door to her husband's study, balancing Kenji in her arms. She noted the look on her husband's face and grew worried. "Are you okay, Kenshin?"

"Hai." he replied, bringing himself back to the present. It seemed more and more like he was being pulled back to the memories of his past life-something he grew to almost hate. There were parts of it he didn't mind, such as Kaoru and Kenji's past selves-but when he had to remember being Battousai... he was unwilling to be pulled back into that. His current life had been bloody enough without that one added to.

Also, there were things from his past life that he wished he could leave in the past.

It seemed that he wasn't done being punished yet.

Heaving a weary sigh, he bottled up those emotions quickly as he felt his wife's concern radiating out from her petite body. "Sessha is fine, that he is. There was just some unexpected news."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, looking skeptically at her red-headed husband, "Unexpected news that you would rather not share with your wife but are too polite to say so?"

Kenshin raised large violet orbs to gaze at her. _**Rurouni rule #1**_:_ When the subject fails to leave the topic alone, play innocent._

"Don't you give me that look, Himura Kenshin!" she glared at him.

He sighed inwardly. _**Rurouni rule #2**: When the subject fails to accept the innocent look, placate them and smoothly change the topic._

He raised his hands and waved them in front of his in his typical placating gesture, "Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin paused to sniff the air tentatively, "Is something burning?"

"Ahh! My pies!" quickly depositing a surprised Kenji in his father's lap, she hastened out of the room.

The fiery haired man chuckled as he held his son, "And finally, Kenji, _**Rurouni rule #3**: When the subject fails to do both one and two, find a chore that needs to be done (preferably going to market) to escape constant questioning_."

His son gazed up at him with bluish-violet eyes. Kenshin smiled down at him, "In time Sessha will teach you this."

Kenshin's gaze drifted back to the letter. Reaching out, he folded it neatly with one hand and slid it inside his shirt. While Kaoru was a wonderful wife, she was nosy to a fault. He chuckled at the thought, then wandered off to the kitchen to see if his wife needed any assistance.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

(1)- A daimyo is a powerful feudal ruler, the Japanese form of an English castle's lord if that helps you any.

(2)- A shoji is a room divider or a sliding door.

(3)- A futon is a Japanese mattress, they're flat and able to be rolled up and put in a closet, etc.

Thank you, everyone for reviewing this story and having stuck with it this far. : ) I never thought I would write this much for it.

This next part is for **Kelly**, who pointed out that I had neglected to give the meanings of the Japanese suffixes and a few words that I put in. If I forget to put something in, please feel free to point it out. I also apologize for having forgotten about that…

-**chan**--a suffix you use for young children or to show endearment for friends, family members, etc. and so forth, means along the lines of "little"-which is why Yahiko always blows up at that, lol. ;)

**-san**--a polite suffix for people you doesn't know very well or to show respect, usually people translate it as Mr., Ms., etc.

**-kun**--a suffix typically used for boys (though I have read things where that rule isn't followed….) who usually your own age or you feel that you are equals.

**-sama**--an extremely polite suffix used for people who are important or very well respected, not much used nowadays.

**-dono**--Kenshin uses this… very archaic-consider addressing someone as "My Lord (insert name)" or "My Lady (insert name)", that is basically what Kenshin is doing. This shows his humility.

**Sessha**--this was translated in the manga as "this unworthy one" or "this one" supposed to show humility.

**Arigato**--thank you, or thanks.

**Gomen nasai**--means I'm sorry, to say gomen is more of a casual way to say "sorry"

Hope this helps you!


	12. Chapter 12 Eternal Vows and Conspiracies

I am so sorry everyone! This chapter took me a little while to get done... hope you all enjoy it though! And thank you so much MindIIBody for fixing it up so nicely. : )

**Warning:** Sudden marriage -winks-

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like the author of Rurouni Kenshin? No? See, there you go-I don't own it then.

**--Chapter 12-Eternal Vows and Conspiracies--**

The morning sun drifted across the sky amidst nebulous grey clouds. The pounding of horses' hooves could be heard below as the group pressed forward to a village which lay almost an hour away. No one had bothered to ask Ayame where she had been, feeling it safer to guess rather than ask, none of them wanted their head bitten off by the volatile woman.

Misao sighed as she glanced up at the sky; it looked like it was going to rain. She started as a tiny drop fell on her nose. Shaking her head, she glared up at the obnoxious sky and inwardly told it to keep its rain to itself until they got to the nearby village.

As if in response to her demand, the sky began to darken further as rain fell down. Beginning as a gentle shower, it soon became a constant heavy downpour of silver-grey water.

Aoshi urged his horse on faster, not wishing to be caught in the rain.

**Misao's POV**

The horses clattered noisily over the wide wooden bridge that crossed a swollen stream. I gazed down into its murky depths, glad that I was up on the horse with Aoshi-sama rather than on the bridge by myself. At least I knew horses were able to swim, and as Aoshi-sama seemed able to control his horse well, I wouldn't need to worry if the bridge decided to break. Why would I think this? Well, the bridge seemed to look in need of a good repair as it looked older than... on second thought, it looks far older than that witch so never mind.

I heaved a tiny sigh of relief as we finally were over it and on solid ground again. I wiped my face with the cloth part of my hand guards to try and recover my blurring vision from the storm. My hair was soaking wet and plastered to my face so I tried to move that too. Finally able to somewhat see in the heavy downpour, I tried to make out the village that was quickly looming up in the distance. It seemed to be large enough, as I spotted two or three inns. They must have a lot of visitors pass through.

I passed that last thought aloud to Aoshi-sama.

"Yes. That is their main occupation." he stated before becoming silent again. Good grief, it was like pulling teeth to get the man to talk. But the curious part was that I really didn't mind. Every time he spoke I seemed to get a thrill of pleasure coursing through my body, the tone of his voice and the knowledge that I finally got him to talk were both pleasurable.

I smiled slightly as I thought about this, and then began to wonder, 'What does Aoshi-sama think of me?'

We stopped before one of the larger inns. An elderly man and woman came out and greeted us. "Welcome to the Kanpeki (1) Inn. How may we help you, Shinomori-sama?"

Okay... apparently they knew Aoshi-sama.

The woman glanced at our party while her husband made the arrangements with Aoshi-sama. At length her bright eyes came to rest on me. A knowing smile came over her face. She beckoned me to come to her.

Sliding out of the saddle, I quickly made my way over to where she stood.

"Come inside, my dear, you shouldn't be out in the wet." she smiled pleasantly at me as I found myself being shooed inside. I looked back quickly and saw the group. Han'nya was standing next to Aoshi, but Shikijo gave me a quick wink. Unfortunately for me, I also had the honor of catching Ayame's discreet glare at me as well.

What was her problem? I had nothing to do with this!

The woman shut the door behind us, and then turned to me-a conspiratorial smile upon her aged features. "Are you interested in Shinomori-sama?"

"Ex-excuse me!" I spluttered, feeling my face turn bright red.

"I thought so." she winked, "Now follow me."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Come on child, I assure you that I do not bite." she laughed.

I laughed at that, and then followed. It couldn't hurt, right? I followed her down a hallway, and then turned a right as she stepped into what looked like a storeroom.

"I know it's here somewhere." she huffed as she dug through several wooden crates full to the brim with packets and herbs.

I sat down and watched her as she quickly sorted out several packets and peered into their contents. She glanced up at me, her bright black eyes searching, "Has he shown any interest in you?"

I felt my face flame again, "I... I don't know..." Resorting to fiddling with my hand guards, I looked up as she laughed again.

"He does then, eh?" she smiled wider, "That makes it so much easier."

"Makes what easier?" I will admit, she had my curiosity perked.

She held forth a tiny cloth packet, and whispered, "Just put two or three pinches of this into his tea, and he'll be all yours."

"Nani!" I yelped as I practically fell over. Feeling grateful that I had been sitting, I stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"I used this on my husband before we were married." she shook her head in remembrance, "He always took forever to do anything, and I was not about to wait until I was forty to be married. This herb made sure that I was married and with child very soon."

I felt like I was going to pass out. What the heck did that woman think I'd do with it?

"I know you both want each other; I saw that look he gave you earlier."

If possible, my face grew even redder. Hesitantly taking the packet, I peered at its contents. It smelled good at least.

"You'd better use four pinches. My husband is much smaller than Shinomori-sama, and not as hard to crack emotionally." she winked.

"Yes ma'am." a small smile crept upon my lips, "I think I will try it." Again, it couldn't hurt, right?

"By the way, the shrine is straight down the road from our inn." she smiled as we made our way out of the room, "I wish you the best of luck."

**End of Misao's POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Kenshin frowned as he thought about the letter's contents. His violet eyes darkened with amber hues as they swirled and collided with the pre-existing violet shades.

Something was wrong. Kaoru could feel it. Her husband was a master at concealing things, but she had been around him long enough to notice the faint tell-tale signs. Whatever it was that was bothering Kenshin was bad enough to keep him from masking everything. That it self worried Kaoru.

She was also angry and slightly perturbed that he wouldn't share the contents of the letter. Sighing, she turned away and headed for the bedroom. A good night's sleep might help.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Enishi toyed with his seer's glass orb. She scowled as she noticed what he was doing, her wrinkled face forming deep frown lines. "What are ye doin'? That be not a toy, Yukishiro-san." she huffed as she snatched it quickly out of his grasp.

He smiled widely and allowed her to remove the object. "Tell me, Mura, what do you see in your visions?"

She placed the orb gently down in her lap as she sat on the hard ground, her attention focused on whatever resided amongst it's murky depths. "The snake and weasel fight, but the braver wins. The other will belong to you, Yukishiro-san."

He nodded, "Good, according to plan. What else?"

Mura peered further into the depths, "I see a scarlet tainted sword, carrying the blood of thousands of men throughout the ages, preparing to strike. A crystal flower and a tiny sword hold the scarlet tainted sword back, but only slightly."

Enishi smirked, "We'll just have to take care of that if he won't move, now won't we?"

She merely nodded as she gazed into the orb. He hadn't requested that she see further, so she had no need to tell him the other bit of news. A dry smile crossed her lips; she needn't attach herself to anyone-much less this young whelp. For now, he lined her pockets and kept her fed, which was more than enough for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Misao was worried about the effects of the herbs, but she was willing to give it a shot. Something in her bones told her that it was the right thing to do. Hopefully Aoshi wouldn't notice anything.

Putting the recommended amount of herbs into the steaming cup of tea, she eyed it carefully. It didn't turn another color or smell different-it looked just like a regular cup of tea. She shrugged; at least he wouldn't notice anything just by looking at it.

Slowly, she made her way out of the kitchen, ignoring the inn keeper's wife's calls of good luck. Managing to make it to the room Aoshi occupied without turning back and forgetting the whole thing, she called his name quietly. Fearing he didn't hear her, she prepared to call again when she heard his equally quiet, "Come in."

Misao slid open the shoji and walked inside, closing it after her. She smiled brightly at the man who was currently sitting in the middle of the room meditating. Aoshi didn't bother to look up as she set the cup of tea down beside him. "I brought you some tea, Aoshi-sama."

"I'll drink it later."

Misao's face fell slightly, she had wanted to see the effects-but she apparently had to wait. She sighed softly and left the room.

Aoshi opened his eyes to watch her as she left. Turning his attention from the closed door to the tea, he decided to finish meditating at a later point in time.

Reaching down, he took the small cup and took a sip. It had a slightly different flavor from the tea he was usually served, but as he hadn't been in this region in quite some time-he wasn't able to recall if this was the normal flavor here. After a few minutes, the cup was empty and so was the room.

Misao looked up quickly as the shoji opened quickly. She quickly finished wrapping her yukata about her slim body as Aoshi stepped inside the room.

Her teal blue eyes searched his icy blue orbs in an attempt to figure out whether or not the woman's herbs had worked. As Aoshi stepped forward, the moonlight drifting gently in from the window fell upon his features; a lust-filled gaze was being directed her way. Misao was not that naïve to not notice what was being shown in his eyes.

She gulped, suddenly finding her hands shaking slightly. From fear or excitement, she couldn't tell. "Can I help you, Aoshi-sama?"

A predatory smile graced his lips as he walked forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

The moonlight found a couple standing in a shrine, a tired priest presiding over the short ceremony. Misao was a little frightened at how quickly it had worked, but it was worth it to be standing here. She smiled up at him, loving the look of desire in his eyes. The girl wondered if she could detect love swirling in the icy depths, but she figured that she would be able to find out later.

A solemn pair of vows made her Shinomori Misao.

Aoshi had told her that he would not take her outside of marriage, but as he wanted her that night-well, fortunately she had remembered what the elderly woman had told her.

She laughed with delight as he swung her up into his arms and walked back to the inn. Tonight, everything was perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Ayame growled angrily as she flung her pack against the wall with enough force to cause it to open up, its contents spilling out onto the floor. "How could this have happened?" Rage and fury welled up in her soul and flowed through her veins. "What did that weasel DO to take him from me?"

Again, for the second time, that girl had gotten the better of her. She had captured not only the other member's heart but Aoshi's heart as well. No matter what she did, the feeling of despair, hopelessness and rage surged in her with a deadening grip. Although she wasn't of noble blood this time that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to try and seduce him. Maybe…that was the reason why he didn't want her: because she was not of noble blood. Ayame sighed dismally as she sank down onto the futon. Glaring menacingly down at the bed, she dismissed the idea of sleep. Right now, the idea of sleep wasn't going to cure her maddening pique.

So, to try and at least sooth her irritation at least by a millimeter of it anyways, she went for a walk. Stepping out into the dark skies, she thought again, 'A very LONG walk…'

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Enishi grinned; it was time to set his plan in motion. Calling his entire group together, he told them what he had planned.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

Kenshin slipped his sakabatou into the sheath at his hip. Kaoru stood by, watching quietly as she held a sleeping Kenji. A good night's sleep apparently would not help. She sighed inwardly; her husband could be so difficult at times.

A determined look graced the fiery haired man's features, he would protect his family and the peace that he had worked so hard and sacrificed so much for. He gazed upon his wife and child, burning the image to his memory. Violet eyes that had started to reveal traces of amber returned to the before mentioned color, as tenderness and love for the two swirled within the deep depths.

Kaoru wished with all her heart that she could go with him, but refrained as she knew that he would not let her. Not willing to have him leave with an argument being the last thing between them, she kissed him goodbye and wished him good luck and safety.

She was rewarded by a warm smile. Waving goodbye, she watched her husband leave until she couldn't make out his figure in the distance. Sighing, she turned around and headed back into the house. A small crystalline tear dripped down her face and landed on their child's, making it look like he had cried as well.

However, she didn't plan to stay at home and wait for him. Kaoru was stubborn to a fault, when she wanted something-she would get it. She grinned, at least for the most part.

Megumi wouldn't mind taking care of Kenji for a while, and had, in fact, hinted at doing so. Changing into her training kimono and hakama complete with her favorite haori (1), her most comfortable outfit to train in, she grabbed her bokken and tied it to hang across her back. She then picked up Kenji, locked the house, and turned to march resolutely to Megumi's house.

"Sorry, Kenshin, I need to help as well." Sometimes Kenshin didn't give her enough credit, she mused as she thought over the letter's contents. 'He left that letter in his shirt, and then he must have forgotten to take it out before handing it to me to wash. Heh, first mistake. Normally he does the laundry, so he must have really been distracted by the contents. Well... that and he didn't know that I was going to be doing the laundry.' she smiled, pleased with herself, and then looked puzzled. Who on earth could have sent the letter?

"Battousai:

Remember pain, remember sorrow. You will experience this before long, I assure you.

Remember Tomoe."

She thought again about the letter, and then put two and two together. Realization hit her like a hard jolt, giving wings to her feet as she sped off down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

"I've been looking for you." Enishi leaned against a wall, moonlight turning his white hair silvery and his glasses shone almost unearthly.

The sight of him would have been rather startling, had it not been for the fact that Ayame was a highly trained omitsu and had sensed his ki a little while back. Not like he had even bothered to hide it. Irksome man...

"Why." a statement rather than a question, she didn't feel like playing his games tonight.

Before she could even register her awkward situation, Ayame found herself pressed up against the wall, unable to move. Her jade eyes that had once shone shock, was converted into a full blown glare, "Unhand me."

"I have a proposition for you, Ayame." he smiled broadly as he bent his head down to trail his tongue along her neck.

The woman shivered, and began to damn fate and its sadistic play in her life. "Do not _touch_ me." she hissed, her eyes glinting dangerously in the moon's light.

This caused his smile to widen further, "I have no intention of taking you here, Ayame. You can relax now. I'd just prefer you to not bolt like you were planning on doing."

Summoning all her aggravation into her glare, she sent it towards him with a deadly gleam that promised great pain if he did not unhand her. He remained unaffected.

"I do plan on taking you, of course-but again, not here."

Shock…was one of the feelings that penetrated into her storming rage before panic started to settle in. With her position now, she was defenseless and anything she does would not be helpful in the least. This gave her a feeling of dread and fear…and so she started to feel unsettled.

Enishi roughly covered her mouth with his; it was not gentle like the one she imagined with Aoshi, nor was it romantic in the least. It was full of force but in its own light, seductive as well, but the bruising pressure she felt dissipated any feelings of comfort. There was no use in fighting it, seeing as his hands locked hers harmlessly to her sides while he took his privilegeswith her.

Ayame felt little as to what was going on, she was severely stunned by his actions. The shock did not numb the feeling of a protruding substance entering her mouth. Due to the combination of shock, fury and curiosity, she unintentionally swallowed it, gasping and gagging as she did. When the substance was successfully placed into her body, she felt his now heavy limbs loosen their hold on her. She would have fallen if the man hadn't held her up. Her bright jade eyes clouded over and she tried desperately to recover by blinking rapidly but alas, nothing helped. "Bastard," Was the one word she whispered before she fell into the oblivion that waited for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------x

**--END NOTES--**

(1)-As I am sure that you all know what a kimono is (if not, look at what Kaoru wears-that dress-like outfit) I'll move on to the hakama. Notice what Kenshin wears-that is a hakama. Imagine a very wide pair of pants with pleats.

A haori is a hip- or thigh- length kimono used as a coat. : P I thought it sounded like a nice touch, so I gave Kaoru one. She does in fact seem to own one in the manga...

Hope you all enjoyed it and I apologize sincerely for the delay! I had to write a paper on Elizabeth Barrett Browning's "Sonnets from the Portuguese" (which I highly recommend for those of you who like romantic poems/sonnets) but while I enjoyed reading it... writing a paper on poems isn't the most fun thing in the world to do. And I still have one on Julius Caesar left to finish...  
Anyways, as Bugs Bunny would say, "Ain't I a stinker?" Heh, I do apologize for leaving it like that-but things are starting to wrap up and I can't cram it all into one chapter... okay, I could-but it'd be far too long for comfort.


End file.
